New Years Kisses, Two Near Misses
by JaydenNara
Summary: To ring in the New Year, tradition dictates a kiss. Itachi and Kyuubi both begrudgingly attend their brothers masquerade New Years party, but at the stroke of midnight, they find something neither of them expected and their journey begins. Collabfic with fadedlullabyes. 3shot. KyuuIta with NaruSasuNaru Holiday series
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: We don't own the characters, we're just borrowing them.**

**This is a collab. (RP) between myself and fadedlullabyes, so please enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>New Years Kisses, Two Near Misses<strong>

Part One

The room was filled with more bodies than what it could hold, but that didn't seem to dampen the mood. In fact, everyone seemed comfortable being elbow to elbow with their peers. Of course, there was the occasional drink being spilled, but the floor was wood and nothing would stain. But there would be a sticky mess later.

Masks covered the faces in the room, making it impossible to decipher who was who if you weren't familiar with them. Some of the masks were cheap ones that were more than likely picked up from the local drug store while others were more elaborate and had more work and care put into them.

A redhead hovered near a large bay window observing the mass in his little brother's living room. It seemed that no one wanted to migrate to the larger dining room, not that the bodies bothered him, but it would have been nice to at least have some room to move his arms. At least he'd had the common sense to braid his waist length hair so that it wouldn't be caught in some person's fingers. He shuddered at the memory of pain from last year's party.

Blue eyes watched in amusement as Kiba Inuzuka, one of his brother's friends, decided that the coffee table was a good place to dance and strip. Kyuubi Uzumaki could only hope that someone was recording this little gem for later blackmail purposes. He raised his glass to his lips and took a sip of the beer in his mug.

In an extremely ornate mask with feathers, a pale man with long raven hair left loose and flowing around his shoulders leaned stiffly against the wall. A long stemmed glass of wine was held elegantly in his long slender fingers. His younger brother had passed it to him knowing his dislike of beer before disappearing back into the mass of writhing bodies.

Itachi Uchiha wasn't all that sure how he'd been conned into attending his little brother's blond moronic boyfriend's New Years party, but here he was. He stuck out like a sore thumb. His inky black eyes scanned the room through his mask. He made the observation that the majority of the guests were at least five years his junior, and not even worth his time. Some brunet he vaguely recognized as someone he'd seen with his little brother's boyfriend was drunkenly staggering on the coffee table in what he assumed could be interpreted as a dance as he shed his clothes rather clumsily. He snorted as the half naked tan body fell to the floor, the crowd cheering.

Sipping his drink, Itachi continued to scrutinize the crowd. What he wouldn't give to escape.

When Kiba fell, Kyuubi lost all interest. That was the thing about these parties, the good entertainment only lasted a few seconds. He had already examined all the masks around him and when Sasuke had passed by him he had tipped his head in recognition. Neither Sasuke nor Naruto had time to talk to him as they were too busy playing the role of good hosts.

The redhead had already offered to help to alleviate his boredom, but his brother was very adamant that he just sit back and enjoy himself. It was a very impossible feat since Kyuubi was a person who always had to be doing something whether it was constructive or destructive. He glanced up at the clock and noticed that there was only fifteen minutes left of 2011. He looked away when the sound of lips smacking together garnered his attention. He gave the couple next to him a disgusted glare as their kissing turned into a make out session. It wasn't even midnight and people were already kissing. He moved away from the window and wormed his way into the crowd away from the frisky couple.

The glass of red wine shattered on the hardwood floor. Itachi barely had time to catch the body that had suddenly been thrust at him. Annoyed, he steadied the larger body, nearly falling in the process. Righting himself, he looked up into the most shockingly beautiful eyes he'd ever seen, and despite the overwhelming familiarity, he found himself lost in the depths crystalline blue.

"You okay?" the masked raven finally asked. He felt a bit like the idiot his brother claimed his lover to be after staring at the other man in stunned silence for a good minute. Realizing his hand was still firmly latched around the taller man's arm, he jerked his hands away as if he'd been shocked. His jaw clicked shut to prevent himself from saying anything he would regret later.

Kyuubi stared in wonder at the dark eyes that seemed endless. They were so dark that they almost blended in with the pupil. The other man didn't answer his answer and the redhead frowned, worried that he had somehow offended the other person.

"I'm sorry if I offended you. I was trying to find a less crowded place." He smiled as he apologized.

Itachi swore his heart skipped a beat at the radiant smiled he received from the mysterious redhead. Unconsciously, he licked his lips as he stared at the plump red lips peeking out from the elaborate red and gold sequined fox mask. The dark eyes darted back up, pools of azure visible in the small eye holes.

"Sorry?" he said. He felt his cheeks flush, and was grateful his mask hid his embarrassment upon realizing the man had been speaking to him. This had never happened to him before. It was a completely new experience.

Itachi Uchiha was nervous.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Kyuubi asked, not missing the pink tongue that had darted out. "I can find you a quiet place to rest if you're unwell."

Kyuubi was sure that this masked beauty was unwell in some way. He had been unable to answer his questions and the redhead was sure that was a sign of some kind of illness somewhere. His mother had made sure to beat that into his head.

Pulling himself together, Itachi stood straighter and cleared his throat. "I'm fine. You startled me is all, though I wouldn't say no to peace and quiet." As if to punctuate his point, a thunderous crash was heard from across the room. He didn't even bother looking. There were more important things to be observed, such as the stunning redhead before him.

Kyuubi sighed as the sound of the crash assaulted his ears. He cringed as he heard his brother enter the room yelling. Apparently whatever had connected with the floor was expensive. The older Uzumaki shook his head, he had told Naruto to put all the valuables up and he couldn't help it if his brother didn't listen.

"I know a spare room we can hide in that has a television," the redhead said as he grabbed a thin, pale wrist and led the other man out of the room, making sure to twist around the bodies with as little contact as possible.

Itachi allowed himself to be led away dodging the flailing limbs of the crowd as they slipped through the room and down the hall. The door shut behind them with a soft click. The wood barrier muffled the sounds of the party much to his great relief.

Wasting no time, the pale raven haired man took a seat on the edge of the bed. He knew this room. He'd stayed here once before and distinctly remembered an over exuberant blond jumping on him in the early hours of the morning before his younger brother had wisely dragged his boyfriend from the room.

Feeling more himself, Itachi patted the covers beside him with a confidant and seductive smirk. "Care to join me?"

Kyuubi smiled, glad that it seemed that the stranger was back to himself. "Did you want to replace your wine? I can go get some real quick."

"No, it's fine. I've been here for three hours, and that was still my first glass. I'm sure I'll survive without it." Itachi leaned back on his elbows, head tilted to the side as he studied the handsome stranger who'd rescued him from his boredom. The red and gold sequins adorning the kitsune mask glittered in the low light flooding through the window. Itachi found himself mesmerized.

"Okay, so did you want to watch the ball drop or do you wanna watch Ghostbusters Two?" Kyuubi asked as he turned on the TV and sat on the edge of the bed and glanced at the guide on the screen.

"Oh god, anything but Ghostbusters Two. I think that movie can be found on TV any time of any day on at least one channel and it's terrible. Same with Seinfeld, but at least that show has its redeeming moments." Itachi shuffled backwards on the bed to lean back against the pile of pillows at the head. His long, skin tight, black jean clad legs stretched out in front of him and crossed at the ankles.

A horrified expression spread across Kyuubi's face as he waved his arms. "How can you not like Ghostbusters? It's like epic!"

Itachi snorted in amusement at the flailing body. He didn't have the faintest idea who this man was, but he was damn fine. "I said nothing about Ghostbusters. I believe Ghostbusters Two was the one called into question."

Kyuubi smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. "You just redeemed yourself," the redhead teased as he begin to flip through the channels.

"Hn." The dark eyes wandered the tall muscular form. The stranger's back was to him so he could freely undress the man in his mind.

"Well I guess we could watch the Dick Clark New Years Eve Special or The Big Bang Theory. There really isn't anything on," Kyuubi said as he flopped onto his back.

"Considering I've seen every episode at least twice with my younger brother, New Years Special it is," the Uchiha said leaning forward to tug the remote from the tan hand. He flipped through the channels until he landed on the correct one and resettled on the plush pillows.

Kyuubi shivered slightly at the feel of the other man's hand on his. "You know...I've never watched it before. I always preferred just watching whatever marathon was on. So you're kinda taking my New Years Special virginity."

The redhead turned to his stomach and grinned up at the stranger, enjoying the light flush that spread across the pale cheeks. He didn't know who this guy was, but he was certainly something else and kept Kyuubi on his toes, something only his younger brother could do. It was a relief to know that there was someone out there that could still surprise him.

A quiet warm chuckle echoed through the room. "Too bad it couldn't last longer, hm?" Itachi said eyeing the counter in the corner of the screen. "Only three minutes and twenty three seconds left of the year. Then all we have is the countdown to the apocalypse to look forward to."

Acting boldly, Itachi reached down, his slender finger carding through the loose ginger locks that had come free from the long braid. "What other traditions do you follow?" he asked. "Last year I made two resolutions, of which, I was only able to keep one of."

"I only had one," Kyuubi whispered breathily as he leaned into the gentle hand. "And that was to kiss someone when the clock struck midnight on New Years."

Itachi slid down the bed to roll onto his side facing the masked redhead. Eyes falling half mast, he gazed into the azure pools shimmering in the soft light. The pale hand trailed down from where it was playing with the tendrils of red hair to cup a tan cheek. The beginning of the man's five o'clock shadow was rough against his palm.

"I think I can help you with that," the pale man murmured, his voice dropping. "If you promise to help me with my last resolution."

Kyuubi covered the hand on his cheek with his own, twining their fingers together. "What is your last resolution? I might be able to help."

The sound of the crowd in Times Square counting down the New Year filled the room. The shouts of the party reached their ears, muffled through the door.

"Five, four, three, two..." Itachi breathed. As the crowd cheered, his lips pressed the plump pink ones peeking out from beneath the red and gold fox mask.

Kyuubi closed his eyes as he felt soft lips press to his and brought his hands up to tangle in dark hair, deepening the kiss. He could feel the strangers hands move to his hips and stroke the skin that was peeking out of his shirt.

His grip tightened in the locks as the other masked man responded to the kiss by rolling them over so that he was on top. Kyuubi could feel the passion to his very core and it was exhilarating to feel this kind of passion once again.

Itachi moaned softly, his hands running down the taller man's body and coming to rest boldly on the perfectly shaped ass. He squeezed, fingers kneading the toned muscle. Fire was coursing through his veins, something he had never felt with another person in his twenty seven years.

The year before, his younger brother had informed him that he never did anything impulsive, and unless he went out and lived, he would never find someone to tolerate his stubborn ass. Itachi didn't want to admit it, but his little brother had been right. Here and now, kissing a complete stranger at midnight of the new year was the best decision of his life.

Kyuubi moaned into the lips as fingers dug into his ass. Nothing turned him on more than the feel of hands on his posterior. It was one of his major turn ons. He slipped his hands from the dark hair and moved them to brush over a cloth covered nipple, reveling in the moan that escaped the other's lips.

A small whimper escaped the trapped man as he was teased, the nimble fingers playing him like a finely tuned instrument. He was in heaven. The musky scent of his partner filled his nostrils as he struggled to breath, their lips still locked. Itachi never wanted it to end.

Kyuubi was losing himself and for the first time in his twenty four years he let himself go. He released his inhibitions and dipped his fingers under the dark shirt, enjoying the feeling of the other's warm skin. He lightly dragged his fingernails over the skin, enjoying the sharp intake of the other's breath.

Widening his legs, Itachi allowed the larger body to settle between his thighs. A hand wandered up the clothed back and fisted the material. He wanted more from the masked man, but the question he couldn't seem to answer was what he wanted out of this encounter. Such a clear attraction and passionate spark between them should be a sign, but perhaps this man wasn't interested in furthering their relationship past this night. He moaned loudly as their kiss was broken, and lips and teeth attacked his neck. Head tilted to the side, he submitted.

Kyuubi nipped at the long, slender neck. His hands were not idle as they moved from the stranger's waist to his nipples, barely ghosting over the already hard nubs. The smaller body arched up into him and for the first time their groins connected and Kyuubi could swear that there was a deep connection between them.

His nipples being highly sensitive, Itachi whined low in his throat, hips bucking up in search of stimulation to his leaking cock. He felt a jolt shoot through him. The other man had to feel this connection as well. This wasn't just some one night stand. There was something deeper at work here.

Erection straining against the confines of his jeans, pale hands slid to guide the moving hips of the man as they ground down. He continued to thrust up, desperate for the friction that brought him closer to release. As embarrassing as it would be to cum in his jeans, he was far beyond caring.

A shrill beeping startled Itachi out of his bliss. The sound echoed through the room as the tiny beeper in his pocket vibrated wildly. Head falling back, the masked raven groaned and slipped a hand into his pocket to retrieve the cursed device. "You've got to be kidding me."

Kyuubi pulled away, a frown marring his features. "What's wrong?"

One glance at the small message scrolling across the tiny screen told Itachi all he needed to know. "I've gotta go to work," he mumbled. He threw an arm over his eyes and sighed. "She couldn't wait one more day. It had to be New Years."

"Oh, well I guess that's better than you having a girlfriend," Kyuubi joked as he rolled off the other man and glanced up at the ceiling.

With the realization that the man was probing him for information, Itachi smirked. "I'm single, but right now I've gotta get to the hospital," he said, sitting up and moving to the edge of the bed. He stretched, his back popping loudly before he climbed to his feet and headed to the door, hands patting down and smoothing out the wrinkles in his clothing. Reaching up, he ran his fingers through his hair and righted his mask. With an organ ready for transplant, he didn't have time to waste. If the redhead was at the party, he'd have to be friends with one of the hosts. He'd get the man's information from his brother later.

Kyuubi sat up and grabbed the other man by his wrist and tugged him into a deep kiss. He hoped that the man was receiving his message that he hoped to continue this later. He pulled away and rested his forehead against the other. "I hope to see you again."

"Oh, you will," Itachi promised. Placing one last kiss on the sweet lips, he disappeared out the door. There was no way he would let the mysterious redhead slip through his fingers.

Spotting the fleeing form, Sasuke Uchiha sprinted forward. He caught his older brother by the shoulder and put his body in his path, effectively blocking his exit. "Where do you think you're going," he growled. It had taken him days to convince Itachi to even show up.

"We have a matching donor for Satsuko. Sorry, otouto, I need to leave." With a smirk, he poked his younger brother in the forehead. "But we need to talk later. I believe I've met someone of interest."

The mask was pulled off and thrust into the stunned younger man's chest. Sasuke barely had time to catch the mask and spin around to see his brother disappear out the front door. "Bastard. Drop a bomb on me why don't you."

His brother had found someone. That was unexpected.

Kyuubi removed his mask and sighed. It figured that he would finally meet someone of interest and then they had to leave. But at least this man didn't have someone at home. That thought certainly improved his mood.

He could hear his brother's footsteps as he stomped up the stairs and then stormed through the door. "What the hell are you doing here? Why weren't you downstairs?"

Kyuubi chuckled as his little brother crossed his arms and glared at him. He pushed himself off the bed and approached his little brother, flinging his mask at the blond's face. "For your information I was about to get laid before we were interrupted."

"Really? Who was he?" The blond asked as he caught the falling mask.

Kyuubi shrugged. "I dunno, he was wearing a black mask with feathers though," he answered as he brushed past his brother, barely bumping the blond's shoulder and ignoring his brother's call as he walked out of the house.

After his brother's rather hasty departure, Sasuke wandered through the slowly emptying house. Guests were starting to trickle out the door, though most didn't seem in any particular hurry. He passed a nearly naked unconscious Kiba on the floor, one leg resting on the edge of the couch and an annoyed Shikamaru standing over him. The tan skin was covered in black ink from a sharpie. He could clearly spot where his own boyfriend had signed the man and snorted.

"Good luck, man," the Uchiha muttered to the sighing man and clapped him on the shoulder. People didn't understand how he and Naruto worked, but he didn't understand the mutt and the lazy ass genius.

Shikamaru scoffed and waved his friend off.

Finding his way upstairs, the younger Uchiha found his lovable idiot staring blankly into the guest bedroom, a red and gold kitsune mask clutched in his hands. "Oi, moron?" he called shuffling up behind the frozen blond man and wrapping his arms around his waist. Since Naruto was taller than him, he rested his head on the broad back and closed his eyes with a sigh. "What's with you? Still think the guest bedroom is haunted?"

The blond shook his head and relaxed. "Nah, it's not that. Kyuubi said he met someone and they almost had sex...I just...he's never shown an interest in anyone...but he nearly had sex with a stranger!"

Sasuke froze, stopping his actions of nuzzling his boyfriend. "Kyuu nearly got laid?"

The idea wasn't completely ludicrous, but Kyuubi was one of the pickiest men Sasuke had ever met, and that included himself. Maybe his brother could beat out the redhead, but that was because Itachi just didn't seem to understand what it meant to take risks unless it would save a patient's life.

Things suddenly clicked into place. "Do you know who your brother nearly slept with?"

Naruto laced his fingers with Sasuke's, gently squeezing the smaller hand. "No, just said he was wearing a black mask with feathers. But hell, that could be anyone."

"I see," Sasuke drawled, squeezing the hand back. The black feathered mask was still in his other hand. "Did I tell you that Itachi met someone tonight?"

The blond gasped, "not _I have a stick in my ass_Itachi?"

The older of the two snorted. Pulling back, he spun Naruto around to face him and threw one arm around his neck. With a sharp jerk, he tugged his boyfriend down to his height. Their lips met halfway, and he moaned into the soft sensuous kiss.

"Yes, Itachi met someone," he repeated, holding the mask up and tickling the side of Naruto's face with one of the feathers. He wondered if the clueless blond would figure it out anytime soon.

Naruto swatted the feathers out of his face and turned around. "Who?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the younger man's obliviousness. "He didn't say," he said, waving the mask in his boyfriend's face again.

"Well...did he tell you what mask the person was wearing?" Naruto asked as he raised an eyebrow, attempting to ignore the flailing mask.

"Oh my god!" Sasuke exclaimed throwing the mask at his boyfriends head. "You're an idiot. How do I even put up with you?"

"What?" The blond asked blinking.

Bending, Sasuke swiped up the black feathered and jeweled raven mask that had fallen to the floor. "This was Itachi's mask," he growled. How Naruto could be so dense was beyond him.

Naruto took the mask from Sasuke and looked at his boyfriend with an incredulous expression. "You have got to be fucking kidding me!" He hissed, finally putting the pieces together.

A loud smack filled the hallway as Sasuke's palm came in contact with his forehead. Slowly, he dragged it over his face, shaking his head incredulously. "You are so slow."

"What? You enjoy it when I play dumb," the blond purred as he wrapped an arm around Sasuke's waist and pulled him closer.

"Yeah, but sadly, I know you weren't playing," Sasuke mumbled. He let the taller man cuddle him for a moment, his own arms wrapping around Naruto's shoulders. "So... Itachi and Kyuubi. Didn't see that one coming."

Naruto snorted. "No way in hell would I have guessed that," the blond said, nuzzling dark locks.

Sasuke hummed and began backing Naruto into the guest room. "Let's worry about it tomorrow." He kicked the door shut behind them.

* * *

><p>A tanned shot out from under the duvet and slammed down hard on the blaring alarm clock. Kyuubi sleepily threw his covers down and sat up, yawning and stretching as he glanced at the time. He had maybe an hour to get ready and get to his brother's house in time for dinner.<p>

He hated working night shift, but a friend called in a favor and he had no choice. It was an emergency and there was no way he was going to leave his friend hanging. The redhead moved sluggishly from the bed and stood, cracking his back as he did so. He had a feeling that today was going to be a good one.

He grabbed a clean pair of boxers out of his drawer and padded to his bathroom. Sleep still clung to him like a heavy fog. He quickly turned on the hot water and stepped under the stream of water, the sting of the heat waking him up. He went through his morning routine like clockwork even though it was afternoon. He would make sure that his buddy paid him back for the time he had put in last night.

It wasn't that he didn't like where he worked, but the warehouse had strange hours and there was always supposed to be a security guard on duty. And Kyuubi took his job seriously as head guard. At least he had a job, he had never gone to college and it was hard to find any mechanic work in this town.

So he had given up and taken the job at the warehouse, working mostly day shift since the shipments came in at night and he delegated the other guards for those nights. He only wished that he had crashed as soon as his head had hit the pillow this morning. But sleep didn't come easily since he didn't have curtains in his room. He loved the feel of sunlight on his skin and the moonlight was a romantic touch when he had lovers over.

The thought of the man from New Years Eve filtered through his mind. Even though the dark haired stranger had been wearing a mask, Kyuubi knew that he was beautiful. He could still feel the passion burning in his veins.

He quelled the tidal wave inside him and finished his shower. It wouldn't do to give in to his fantasy and be late for the dinner his brother had planned. It seemed out of the blue to him that Sasuke would want him to meet his older brother. The Uchiha had never bothered before saying that his brother was an asshole and he wouldn't wish him upon his worst enemy.

Kyuubi shook the thoughts from his head as he towel dried his hair. He hated using a hair dryer since it had a tendency to suck all moisture from his hair and leave it a mess. His red mane was his pride and joy and he took exquisite care of it, even if it weighed a ton when wet.

He jerked his boxers on as he heard the phone ring throughout his apartment. He checked the large clock on the wall and noticed that he was running late for the dinner. He picked up the phone and sure enough his brother was on the other end.

"Where the hell are you?" His brother growled as if he were a dog.

"I'm on my way blondie. I had to pick up a shift last night...yes mother I'll be careful," Kyuubi answered the questions as he rolled his eyes. Kyuubi hung up the phone and continued finishing getting ready.

* * *

><p>Kyuubi stared at the house as he pulled into the driveway. He was already twenty minutes late not only because of his sleeping in but also because of traffic on the way over as well. It unnerved him that so many people were on the road for no apparent reason on a Wednesday night.<p>

He grumbled as he stepped out of his car and slammed the door. It was an old model Chevrolet truck and it was cherry red. It was his baby that he had started to restore when he was fifteen. He had finished it when he turned eighteen with the help of his parents.

He whistled as he walked up the driveway and eyed a black Mercedes Benz, which had to be Sasuke's older brother's car. He resisted the urge to touch the work of art and proceeded to knock furiously on his brother's door once he reached it.

The knock echoed through the entrance way, the sharp noise reaching Sasuke's ears in the kitchen and he groaned. Of course Kyuubi would find his way over when his hands were full. At the present moment he was stirring the rose sauce he had made for the pasta boiling at his left elbow. A quick glance over his shoulder told him Naruto was still struggling with the salad, the only task that had been assigned to the younger man. Stifling a chuckle at the sight of his boyfriend frowning at the tomatoes, seeds and juice splattered over the tan face, Sasuke cleared his throat. "Itachi, get the door. Naruto and I currently have our hands tied."

Hissing, Itachi closed the book he had been reading with a snap. "You better not be fucking where we're eating or I will murder you," he snapped, pushing to his feet. On his way to the door, he passed the kitchen and snorted as Naruto cursed the tomatoes.

To be honest, Itachi wasn't quite sure why he was here. Earlier in the day he'd called for information on the mysterious kitsune at the party, but instead of the name and number he sought, he was stuck with a dinner invitation and a chance to meet Naruto's older brother Kyuubi.

Another irritated knock echoed through the house, and the Uchiha quickened his pace, flinging the door open. "I heard you the first time," he snapped. The inky black eyes of the stunned doctor widened, the only physical indication that he was surprised. His features were otherwise impassive.

In the doorway stood the tall, lean but muscular form of the mysterious redhead from New Year's. He felt his chest tighten, the memories of the passion they had shared flooding back. Hand motioning the man into the house, Itachi watched the long red hair flutter by him as Kyuubi stalked past him, and he had to curb the urge to reach out and touch the silky hair.

It became apparent from the other man's attitude, that Kyuubi didn't recognize him, and why should he. The night of the party Itachi had allowed Sasuke to dress him in casual clothing, and his hair had been straightened and left loose and flowing around his shoulders. Coupled with the feathered raven mask, unless someone knew him intimately, no one could have recognized him if they'd seen him now. Still dressed from a day at his office, he was wearing his typical work attire of dress pants, dark red dress shirt, and black tie. His suit jacket was slung over the back of the chair he had just vacated in the living room. And with his hair pulled back in his usual low ponytail, long bangs framing his pale face, it was no wonder Kyuubi didn't know him.

"You must be Kyuubi," the doctor said, a playful smirk coming to his face. It wouldn't hurt to have a little fun. "I believe our brothers are in the kitchen and yours is losing a battle with the tomatoes."

Kyuubi snorted, taking in the physical appearance of the other. Something tugged at his brain and he couldn't quite figure out what. But he ignored it and held out his hand. "The damn brat never could make salads. Yeah I'm Kyuubi, you must be Itachi. Do you know why our idiot brothers called us over for dinner?"

The tan hand was taken in his own in a firm handshake and a pleasant warmth ran through his body making Itachi smirk. He wondered if Kyuubi could feel it as well. "I may have a faint idea," he said smoothly. With some reluctance, he released the warm hand and motioned to the living room where he had been sitting. "Shall we?"

Kyuubi felt the sparks dissipate once the slender hand left his. It made him wonder just who this man was. He shook his head and answered as he followed Itachi, "Really? Why don't you clue me in?"

Taking a seat in the chair his jacket was folded over, Itachi leaned forward, his chin resting on a fist. "Well, I believe in your case it pertains to a man you met at their party, and the details."

Kyuubi leaned forward attentively. "You know who he is? I've looked everywhere for him!"

"I may be able to help," Itachi said, sitting back in the chair and leaning on one armrest. "Tell me about him and perhaps I can shed some light on this mystery for you."

In the hall, Sasuke had his hand over Naruto's mouth while listening attentively to the conversation. The dark eyes rolled. Itachi had already found his mystery man and was playing with Kyuubi.

"Well...I don't know much about him personally, but I can tell he's passionate. The few minutes we had were special and he wore this lovely black mask. And his hair! It was black as night and as soft as silk! And his eyes!" Kyuubi gushed, his blue eyes lighting up as he described the man from New Years. The yearning in his voice couldn't be missed as he rambled on.

With a cool expression, Itachi nodded listening intently to Kyuubi describe this man he was clearly enamoured with. Making a decision, Itachi climbed to his feet and took the empty seat on the couch next to the gushing redhead. "I know exactly who you are speaking of," he said leaning in, his tone deadly serious. "But are you sure you want to involve yourself with him?"

The inky eyes searched the joyful expression that came over Kyuubi's face. It brought a strange warm fluttering feeling to his belly, and he wanted to see that light in the expressive blue orbs never die. It was a struggle, but he managed to keep his features indifferent while fighting the urge to pull the tan man to him and engage him in a wild needy kiss.

"I know him quite well. He's a doctor in pediatrics over at Konoha General who works long hours and does what it takes to save a patient. But you're right, he is very passionate when he finds something that truly sparks his attention, and is fiercely protective of those he loves. He can be cold and aloof on the surface and very difficult to deal with, but once you break the icy exterior, he's one of the most tender and devoted men you will ever meet. Are you sure you want to involve yourself with him?"

"Of course! I've never felt that way with anyone before! He's burned into my soul!" Kyuubi exclaimed, as he plopped himself back on the couch and looked up at the ceiling. "He completed me in a way that no one else ever could...and just to have him slip through my fingers and never see him again...would break me."

The slender finger of the Uchiha reached up to loosen the tie in the long raven hair. It fell around his shoulders. Itachi let the mask of indifference melt away as he gazed at the man who claimed to need him so wholly.

"You're right," he murmured, leaning in further. He could feel the heat of the other's body through his clothing and he shuddered. "It would break me to lose you after what we shared."

Kyuubi blinked wide blue eyes in surprise. "You?" He whispered as he hesitantly brought his arms around the other's waist and when he saw the confirmation in the other's eyes, he kissed the other man, bringing him closer to his body.

Itachi didn't even have time to respond as the soft pink lips were ardently crushed against his. A low needy moan rose up and escaped before he could bite it back, a fire igniting in his soul. Never had it been like this before. In bed or otherwise, with any of the other lovers he had taken. With all four of them, Itachi had always been in control, the one dominating the other. But with Kyuubi, he lost all reason. No one had ever broken through his shell so completely to expose the terrified man he was inside. He weakly clung to the tan biceps. A strong arm slid around him pulling him closer, pressing him to the much larger and firmer body.

Pushing Itachi back onto the couch, Kyuubi didn't relent in his passion, taking everything Itachi had to offer as he devoured him. Nothing had ever been like this before. No one had ever ignited a fire in him before that was this hot. The moan that escaped Itachi's lips fanned the flames of his desire and he ground his hips up into Itachi.

In the hallway, Sasuke guided Naruto back to the kitchen allowing their brothers privacy. It was a little strange for him to witness his older brother so submissive. Itachi was always so cold and intimidating. Pushing Naruto back into the counter, he engaged his boyfriend's mouth before the idiot could ruin the moment. He'd call them for dinner in five minutes. The last thing he wanted was them having sex on his couch.

Itachi felt his back on the cushions of the couch. His eyes popped open to find Kyuubi hovering over him with a satisfied grin. He glared, unhappy at the loss of contact. Fisting the front of redhead's t-shirt he pulled him back down. As their lips met again, Itachi's mind went blank as he lost himself. Kyuubi's erection pressed to his as the larger body settled between his legs, and he reached up, his free hand tangling in the long fiery locks.

"God, I want you so much," Kyuubi whispered into Itachi's ear, breath heavy with lust. "I want to take you right here with our brothers in the next room."

The onyx eyes shot open as panic flooded his system. Kyuubi was nearly thrown off his body. Itachi's breathing picked up, coming in rapid pants. It was the reminder of where he was that set him off, the illogical and irrational parts of his brain kicking in.

Kyuubi pulled himself away from Itachi, not knowing what he had done wrong. He sat beside the other man, silent. The action had spoken louder than words and Kyuubi thought that maybe he was too inexperienced. He'd only had two other lovers in his life and maybe he wasn't experienced enough for the other Uchiha. The man certainly deserved someone who could fuel that fire in the Uchiha.

"_Shh... Itachi-kun, be a good boy and keep quiet. Your brother's in the next room and you don't want him to hear, do you? Unless... should I call Sasuke? He could join us."_

A strangled cry escaped the form still sprawled on the couch. The thin fingers dug into the cushions, knuckles turning white. Itachi was on the verge of hyperventilating, his eyes clenched tightly shut. So caught up in his mind, in the memories, the nightmare, he wasn't even aware of where he was anymore.

Kyuubi jumped from the couch, instantly knowing that something was wrong. He ran into the kitchen, skidding on the tiled floor. He looked to the youngest Uchiha and said, "Sasuke, I think I broke your brother."

Peeling himself away from Naruto's body, Sasuke lazily glanced over his shoulder at the older Uzumaki. "What do you mean you broke my..." He trailed off, taking in the panicked expression on the older man's face. His head jerked to the doorway as a low whimper reached his ears.

"Oh shit!" Sasuke tore himself out of Naruto's arms and sprinted for the living room. It had never crossed his mind that Kyuubi could trigger an attack.

Bursting through the door, he found his beloved older brother lying on the couch, eyes closed, and struggling to keep quiet. It broke his heart. Itachi was one of the strongest people he knew. He'd looked up to him his entire life, and with good reason.

Sasuke dropped to his knees at his brother's side, vaguely registering that the others had followed him into the room. "Itachi," he called softly. A trembling hand came up to gingerly pet the raven hair. "Nii-san, it's me. It's Sasuke. Can you hear me? You're safe. He isn't here."

Looking over his shoulder, the younger Uchiha's demeanour was rather calm, only his eyes giving away the grief. "What did you say to him?"

Kyuubi looked down at his feet abashed. "I...well...told him I wanted him and that I wanted to take him even with you guys in the next room. I'm such a fuck up."

The older Uzumaki ran a hand through his hair. Silently cursing himself for being such a dumbass. He could tell by Sasuke's expression that he had royally fucked up and the redhead saw his chance with Itachi swirl down the drain.

"It's not your fault, Kyuubi," Sasuke tried to reassure him. He turned his focus back to Itachi. "Itachi, open your eyes. I need you to look at me." The hand never stilled in the dark hair.

As much as Sasuke wanted to blame Kyuubi, he couldn't. There was no possible way the other man could have known. Itachi was able to cope with relationships and intimacy perfectly fine if he so chose, but there were just a few key phrases that could set him off. The reminder of him, his younger brother, was one of them.

With a bit more coaxing, the dark eyes finally fluttered open. "Sasuke?" Itachi whimpered.

Smiling and nodding, Sasuke brushed a few stray hairs from the pale face. "Yeah, it's me. You with me?" He breathed a sigh of relief when his older brother nodded. "Naruto, go get a cool damp cloth and Kyuubi come here."

Kyuubi could sense that there was a part of Sasuke that still wanted to blame him. But he did as the younger Uchiha had asked and he stopped short of the couch, blue eyes pleading with his brother to stay before the blond took off for the asked item. He looked to Sasuke, uncomfortable with the whole thing.

"Okay, Itachi, sit up a bit for me," Sasuke gently commanded, helping his brother up on the couch. Carefully balancing Itachi, he motioned for Kyuubi to come forward. "Sit at his head."

Kyuubi warily did as he was told and sat down, his hands hanging limply at his sides. The dark head was placed in his lap and he violently resisted the urge to run his hand through the long dark hair. He didn't want to cause any more damage to Itachi and make the other think that he was an incompetent person.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at how lost and helpless Kyuubi looked. Taking one hand in his own, he guided Kyuubi to hold Itachi's hand, resting them on the doctor's chest. As soon as the tan hand was in Itachi's, the older man clutched it like a lifeline. Sasuke then showed the petrified redhead how to soothingly pet the raven hair. Itachi visibly relaxed under the tender touch.

"Scared the shit out of me the first time this happened. I was only eight," Sasuke admitted quietly. His eyes were still watching Itachi's face as he took his brother's other hand. "He's only half aware of his surrounding right now, but with a strong connection and comforting words, he'll come out of it. If you plan to be with him, then you'll need to learn. He'll be embarrassed after this, and maybe shy away in a very angry manner, but if you meant what you told him, then don't give up."

Pressing a kiss to the pale brow, Sasuke stood while gently releasing Itachi's hand. "I'll be right back. I'm just going to grab a blanket. Just talk to him. Tell him a story or something." Then he disappeared out the door.

Kyuubi was at a loss about what to say. He didn't know any good stories, he was a child that had played outside all day and only came in when he was exhausted. He didn't enjoy children's stories but rather comics. He sighed as he began to run his fingers through the dark hair.

"I don't know what to say. I'm sorry doesn't seem to cover it," the redhead murmured as he leaned his head against the back of the couch. "I guess...I'm not cut out for this kind of thing, at least that's what my ex said. He was a psychiatrist so I guess he was right in a way. I always end up hurting someone..."

The redhead stopped talking when he realized what he was saying. He snapped his jaw shut, horrified that he had even talked of that person. No one had known about his last relationship, not even Naruto who he told everything to. His parents had made a remark last week about his lack of relationships but the redhead had joked and said he was too picky.

Then they had to ask about Kabuto Yakushi. The older man was well liked by his parents and they had hated that Kyuubi had broken up with him. He had never told his parents the truth, just taken all the blame for the break up.

"You have nothing to apologize for," Itachi murmured. Kyuubi jumped under him at the suddenness of his voice.

The pale cheeks of the Uchiha were dusted a light pink. Memories of what had just taken place were slowly filtering in. "You're ex is incorrect," he continued, his voice soft and distant. "More than likely they were just sour your relationship didn't work, but if you want nothing to do with me after this, I understand. My behaviour was inexcusable." He didn't know the particulars of Kyuubi's past, but he wouldn't pry and he hoped Kyuubi would extend him the same courtesy. Instead, he squeezed the hand still clasped in his own.

Kyuubi smiled sadly. "There is nothing wrong with your behavior. I...I'm the one that was in the wrong and I'm the one that hurt you. It's you that should make the decision, not me."

The redhead closed his eyes. He didn't believe a word that Itachi said. Kabuto was a top psychiatrist and knew what he was talking about. Plus he was sure that Itachi didn't want someone as inexperienced as he was. He braced himself for the inevitable rejection that was to come.

Itachi mumbled something under his breath, his body slowly shutting down. The hand around Kyuubi's tightened, refusing to let go as the Uchiha drifted off to sleep. Even in his sleep, his subconscious knew he was safe and cared for.

Kyuubi tried to remove his hand from the strong grip, but the pale hand tightened even further. He hadn't caught what Itachi had said and he wasn't sure if he even wanted to know. He guessed he would have to make a run for it when his brother or Sasuke returned. He wasn't a coward, but he knew when to lick his wounds and retreat.

"He's asleep?" Naruto whispered as he entered the room with a damp cloth clutched in his hand.

Kyuubi nodded, not saying a word when he took the cloth with his free hand and placed it on the pale forehead. He then took his brothers hand and tried to switch it out for his own, but the blond snatched his hand back angrily.

"You wanted him and now you have him!" Naruto hissed. "You're not fucking running away from this one! I don't know what that fucktard Kabuto did to you, but you need to get the hell over it and fight for your own happiness!"

The familiar words smacked him in the face. The last part he had said to Naruto when the blond was in middle school and trying to get Sasuke's attention. He was about to give up when Kyuubi had intervened and given his brother some much needed advice.

"You don't understand..." Kyuubi whispered as he looked at Itachi with sad blue eyes. "He needs someone else. I'm not good for him. Look what I did to him within minutes of meeting him!"

"You are the most difficult asshole to talk to. Hopefully Sasuke will knock some sense into that head." The blond huffed as he threw his hands in the air and walked out, meeting Sasuke in the hallway muttering about dipshit brothers.

Fumbling for the blanket he nearly dropped as his boyfriend bowled him over in the hallway, Sasuke reached out to steady himself on Naruto's available arm. "What the hell has gotten into you?"

"My dumbass brother! Ever since Kabuto he believes he isn't good enough for anyone and when things get rough, he runs! He always blames himself and never the other person if it's their fault! I don't know what to do to get through to him." The blond ranted as he pulled Sasuke to him, needing a hug.

Blanket and arms trapped between their bodies, Sasuke allowed his boyfriend to hold him, Naruto's warm breath puffing lightly on his neck as the taller man hid his face. "Stupidity must run in your family. He better not run out on Itachi or I will hunt him down. I've never seen my brother even notice another human being that wasn't sick until he met Kyuubi. Want me to talk to him?"

The blond sighed. "You'll just scare him off. But Itachi may be able to get through to him."

"Itachi really isn't in a state to do anything. He'll be a little dazed for a bit and then eventually fall asleep after a bit of coaxing." Pushing up to stand on his tip toes, Sasuke pressed a kiss to Naruto's pouting lips. "I'm gonna go cover him with a blanket."

"I hate to tell you, but he's already asleep. He seems to have a strong grip on Kyuubi though," Naruto muttered after Sasuke pulled away.

The dark eyes of the youngest Uchiha widened. "No..."

Sasuke darted around Naruto and into the living room where he found it was just as his boyfriend had said. Itachi was fast asleep, his head still in Kyuubi's lap and a tight grip on the redhead's hand. Kyuubi was staring at him, panic in his bright blue eyes. "He fell asleep... You... you actually got him to sleep..."

There was almost a hushed reverence as the younger man stood in shocked awe. It took _him_at least an hour to calm his brother enough to drift off, and this man who had known Itachi for less than an hour had him asleep in only moments.

"Ummm...yeah...what do I do now?" The redhead asked timidly, his thumb stroking the back of the pale hand nervously, the action not really soothing him.

"You stay there. If you're not there when he wakes up, he'll think you're rejecting him." Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "You're not rejecting him, are you?" he growled.

"No...I'm waiting for him to reject me," Kyuubi answered sadly.

"I'm not sure who's the bigger moron at this point," Sasuke scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest, "you or your brother. And I've seen Naruto do some pretty dumb shit."

"Who do you think it was that convinced him to even ask you out?" Kyuubi answered fired up. He didn't care that Sasuke had insulted him, but when it came to Naruto that was another story.

"Tch... I know the story. But do you really think Itachi is shallow enough to reject you after he actually swallowed his pride and questioned me to find you?" Shaking out the blanket, Sasuke stalked forward with a scowl on his face and tenderly spread the blanket over the sleeping form of his elder brother.

"I'm not having this conversation with you now," he hissed. "Itachi's pride will be hurt for showing weakness in front of you, but what happened is not your fault, so shut up and sit with him. I'm going to clean up dinner. We'll eat later." Brushing back the raven strands tickling Itachi's face, Sasuke kissed the pale forehead and left the room.

Kyuubi nodded his head. He may not have known Itachi that well, but the redhead believed that maybe Sasuke was right and that he shouldn't be so quick to judge. Feeling a little better, he leaned his head on the back of the couch and closed his eyes, slowly drifting into a deep sleep, his hand still clenched in Itachi's.

* * *

><p>With a groan, Itachi's eyes slowly fluttered open. The first thing that registered in his mind was that he wasn't in his bed at home, and there was another body being used as his pillow. One quick glance around and he quickly realized his pillow was Kyuubi's thigh, the man who had been in the fox mask on New Years. He was lying on his side, his face pressed into the flat stomach.<p>

Groaning, he rolled onto his back, his action drawing attention to the fact that there was a hand clenched tightly in his. It was obvious he had been the one refusing to let go. That was always the way when he had an attack, but this was the first one he'd had in years, at least since med school.

"Hey, you awake?" Sasuke's soft voice called from across the room.

Itachi tilted his head to find his brother sitting on the recliner reading a book. He glanced back up at Kyuubi to double check that the redhead was still asleep.

"You know, you're quite lucky," Sasuke continued almost conversationally. "He doesn't snore like Naruto does."

A weak smile was offered for the younger Uchiha's attempt at humour. "Has he been here the whole time?" Itachi sighed when his brother nodded. He hoped he hadn't chased him away with the scene he had created, and he was thankful Kyuubi had at least stuck around.

Naruto resisted the urge to punch his boyfriend in the arm for the comment because he knew it was true. "Yeah, he's been here the whole time. He must have had a hard time at work last night, he never sleeps this late."

It took a minute to free his hand, Kyuubi's tightening around his, but Itachi eventually managed to sit up and pull free. He gathered the blanket and carefully arranged it over the sleeping form. With a sigh, he tucked a section of the fiery red bangs that had fallen into Kyuubi's face behind his ear. "I'll be back. I'm just going to... freshen up."

"We'll keep an eye on him," Naruto said. "That way he won't take your absence as rejection."

Nodding gratefully, Itachi climbed off the couch and headed to the bathroom. He'd been to his brother's place enough to know the layout. Closing the door behind him, he leaned against it, eyes falling closed as he took several deep, calming breaths.

What had happened had to be the most embarrassing moment of his life. His chance to be with Kyuubi had most likely gone out the window. The possibility of recovering a relationship after a mental breakdown the second time they met was almost nil. The question was... could he accept that? If that was Kyuubi's choice, then yes. But otherwise he would fight for the amazing gift he had been bestowed in finding Kyuubi.

With a sigh of resignation, he pushed off the door and walked over to the sink where he leaned over, elbows resting on the counter. After watching the cold water run for a moment, he cupped his hands and splashed some on his face. It woke him up. He shut off the water and dried his hands and face. Just before he was about to leave, he caught sight of himself in the mirror and groaned. He was a complete mess. Wild raven hair tumbled every which way, tangled and knotted. It took him a good ten minutes to tame the chaotic forest of inky locks and pull it back into his usual ponytail.

Satisfied, he opened the door to hear voices and strained to hear what they were saying.

Kyuubi had woken up, hyper aware of the fact that Itachi was missing. He sighed and didn't bother to look at the other two men in the room. The minutes ticked by and Itachi didn't show. That was a good enough sign to the redhead that he wasn't wanted. So he rose from the couch and began to stretch his stiff joints.

"Where do you think you're going?" His brother asked, anger lacing his voice.

Kyuubi raised a red eyebrow. "I'm stretching, then I'm getting in my car and going home. I have work to do."

"The hell you are!" The blond yelled. "You're staying right here until Itachi gets back."

"What's the use? He hasn't returned yet, he doesn't want me," the older brother stated sadly.

"That's bullshit," Sasuke snapped. "Now sit down and shut up." He climbed to his feet and positioned himself in the doorway to block Kyuubi's only escape. "You have the potential to break my..."

Itachi silenced his younger brother's rage with a gentle hand on his shoulder. "That will do, Sasuke," he murmured, dark eyes seeking out the redhead in the room. Kyuubi looked like a frightened animal that had been cornered.

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>Please let us know what you think! This will be just a simple three shot, but we'd love your feedback!<strong>

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**New Years Kisses, Two Near Misses Part II**

"Naruto, will you take Sasuke to the kitchen? If I am not mistaken, we have a meal to eat that no doubt needs to be heated at this point."

The blond did as Itachi asked, knowing full well that this was what his brother needed. He gently grabbed Sasuke's hand and pulled his furious lover to the kitchen, leaving their brothers alone in the living room. He only hoped that Itachi got through to Kyuubi.

The redhead didn't look at Itachi, ashamed that he had overheard everything. He could imagine the impression that the other man had gotten from him now. He warily sat down and clasped his hands together, as if he were getting a scolding from Kabuto and waited for Itachi to dig into him, his long red hair hiding his face as he bowed his head in submission.

Pursing his lips, Itachi moved farther into the room. The position Kyuubi had assumed was a little alarming, a clear sign of abuse. No doubt it was from the relationship he vaguely remembered the redhead mentioning before he had passed out in Kyuubi's lap.

"I apologize for their behaviour," the doctor began. It was a little disconcerting that Kyuubi couldn't meet his eyes, but he pushed forward. "For years I protected Sasuke from the unspeakable, and now he believes it is his turn to protect me. As you can see, he takes that self appointed duty very seriously, and as you know, where Sasuke leads Naruto follows."

"It's not Sasuke's fault. The blame lies with me." Kyuubi muttered. "You don't have to apologize for something I deserved."

"Being reprimanded for trying to sneak off and abandon me without closure," Itachi mused, slowly moving closer. "Yes, I suppose you do deserve his wrath for such a thing. But is that what you want? To walk out that door and pretend we never met?"

"No," Kyuubi whispered. "I didn't want to hurt you like...before. You deserve someone more experienced than me, someone who won't hurt you."

"Hn." Itachi took a seat beside the rather submissive Kyuubi, but made no move to initiate physical contact. He was out of his element. At the present moment, he was absolutely humiliated and fighting the urge to turn tail and run. But he would face Kyuubi like a man and let him decide. "I suppose we are both broken in our own ways, but what happened was through no fault of your own. There was no possible way you could have known what you said would have triggered such a reaction. It was a one in a billion chance, and I apologize again for scaring you. I understand if you don't want to involve yourself with me after such a scare."

"I shouldn't be the one to decide that. You have nothing to be ashamed of like I do. If I had my way...well...I wouldn't leave you." Kyuubi said nervously, staring his hands.

"Then I suppose it's decided," Itachi said, standing once again. He held out his hand for Kyuubi to take. "I believe we have a dinner to eat."

Kyuubi blinked at the pale hand that was held out in front of him. He looked up to Itachi with questioning blue eyes. "Together?"

"I am starting to see where Naruto gets it from..." the doctor muttered under his breath. "Yes together." He'd hoped the extended hand would have made that obvious.

Kyuubi lightly grasped the paler hand and let himself be helped off the couch, catching his foot on the runner that was in front of the furniture. He fell into Itachi's arms, the older man steadying him before righting themselves, a dark blush deepening on the redhead's cheeks.

Itachi brushed the long fiery bangs that hid Kyuubi's face from view and smiled softly. Whether the security guard could tell or not, Itachi was just as nervous as Kyuubi. A relationship of his own choosing was something new. Three one night stands and a six month relationship with a woman his father had set him up with had hardly prepared him for this.

"Come on," the older man coaxed taking a tan hand in his own again. Hand in hand, they silently wandered into the kitchen where Naruto and Sasuke were setting the last of the reheated dinner on the table.

Naruto smiled brightly as he saw the intertwined hands of the two older men. He didn't say anything, just gestured to the food on the table before taking his seat next to Sasuke. He stealthily grabbed his boyfriends hand and squeezed it tightly.

"I'm surrounded by morons," Sasuke muttered, but he squeezed Naruto's hand back anyway. "Both of you sit and eat."

Itachi pulled out a seat for Kyuubi before taking his own and serving himself some of the salad his brother passed him. The bowl was then passed to Kyuubi, their hands brushing as the food was handed over. He looked up, his dark eyes meeting the bright blue, and the corner of his lips twitched upwards.

The redhead returned the smile as he took the salad bowl and set it down on the table between them. He leaned over and quickly pecked Itachi's cheek. "Thank you," he whispered reverently, not referring to the salad but something else altogether.

Understanding the meaning behind Kyuubi's words, Itachi nodded respectfully and returned the kiss. "No, thank you."

"I don't need thanking," Kyuubi said smiling.

"Tch..." Sasuke winced when Naruto elbowed him in the side.

Hearing the noise, Itachi turned back to the other two and chuckled. "I suppose we are being rather sappy. Let's eat."

Dinner was eaten with light conversation between the four men. They kept away from the subject of what had occurred earlier that evening. Kyuubi smiled as he basked in the peace that had settled over them. When he finished his food he looked to Itachi and noticed that the other was finishing up his dinner as well.

"Was there anything you wanted to do tonight?" The redhead asked as the Uchiha turned to him.

Eyebrow raised, Itachi looked to the man beside him. "Well, I wasn't planning on running into the mysterious kitsune from the party but I have no plans. Did you have anything in mind?"

"Maybe a walk through the park?"

"I like the sound of that. Perhaps we can sit by the lake for a bit and talk."

Kyuubi smiled brightly. "That'd be perfect."

"Great, we'll handle the dishes and you two get the hell out," Sasuke said pushing back from the table.

With a chuckle, Itachi stood, pulling Kyuubi to his feet as well and towing him down the hallway. Making a quick pit stop, he grabbed his jacket from the back of the chair in the living room and then made his way to the front hall. He slipped on his dress shoes, and patiently waited for Kyuubi to tie his sneakers.

The redhead quickly tied his shoes and followed Itachi out of the house, grinning as the door closed and the couple headed to his truck. He couldn't believe that this man still wanted a relationship with him even after the episode from this afternoon, but he wouldn't question it.

Naruto sniffed as his brother left the house with Itachi. He stood in the kitchen doorway for a few minutes just staring into the living room, not even startling when Sasuke came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"You okay?"

"My wittle baby is all grown up!" The blond whined as he turned around and buried his face into Sasuke's neck.

With an exasperated groan, Sasuke let his idiot boyfriend hang off him for a few moments before shoving him off and towards the dirty dishes. "Mourn over your loss while you clean. I'm going to take a shower."

"Why do I get stuck with the dishes?" Naruto wailed as Sasuke sauntered out of the kitchen.

* * *

><p>The drive was silent for the most part, the only interruptions to the amiable quiet were Itachi's murmured directions to his favourite park to walk in. It had a small lake at the centre, but many people didn't know about the second entrance. When they pulled up, the doctor slid out of the truck and patiently waited for the other man to join him.<p>

Kyuubi stumbled out of the truck, steadying himself as he landed and then shut the door. He walked over to Itachi and silently held his hand out, afraid that the other man wouldn't take it. He still didn't know the other man that well and was afraid that at any moment he was going to be dumped.

The pale hand of the Uchiha slipped into the tan one. Itachi could feel Kyuubi trembling and squeezed his hand in reassurance. It was clear that they were both very new to this. Being the senior resident at the hospital, Itachi was extremely busy, rarely having personal time, and when he did have the rare day off, he spent it with his brother. Relationships had never been a priority until now. He wanted this to work with Kyuubi, but he could see he would need to tread lightly. Kyuubi was a victim, like himself, of abuse. Their relationship would take work.

"Come on," the older man murmured, tugging the redheaded security guard along with him. "I want to show you my favourite place to visit."

Kyuubi let himself be led around the park. It was fairly warm outside since they lived in southern California. "I'm surprised it's been so nice lately."

"The weather? Really now Kyuubi, I think we can do better than that," Itachi chuckled softly. His mother had always told him that if he couldn't think of anything polite to say, then to restrict his comments to the weather. The thought made him laugh a little harder. "Tell me, what do you do for a living?"

"Well I'm the head security guard for the delivery warehouse over on the docks," Kyuubi began. "It's a job and it pays well, but I've been thinking of going back to school."

"You could start going back part time," Itachi immediately encouraged. "What would you like to do?"

The redhead shrugged. "There's not much I'm good at really. But I did enjoy history class in high school. But I don't really have the money right now to even do part time classes."

"I see." Itachi guided Kyuubi off the main path onto one that looked rarely used and which wound through the darkening woods. "I'm sure when you find your passion, then you'll find a way. There are many scholarships and grants for those going back to school later. And you're young, you're only..." he trailed off realizing he didn't actually know Kyuubi's age. All he knew was the man was younger than himself.

"I'm twenty-four," Kyuubi answered. He tried not to let the comment about him being young bother him. "Most people think I'm younger than that..."

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "I was going to guess around twenty five, and if I remember Naruto's ramblings correctly, your birthday is coming up within a few months, so I wouldn't have been far off. For myself on the other hand, most seem to think I'm a lot older than I am, but it's understandable."

"You're a doctor right?" Kyuubi asked unsure if that was correct. He remembered Sasuke grumbling quite a bit when Itachi didn't make it to dinners.

"Hmm? Yes. I'm the senior resident in pediatrics at Konoha General," Itachi said, pushing past the last bit of foliage and bring Kyuubi to a stop at the lakeside. They were just in time to watch the sunset on the horizon, the light shimmering on the rippling surface of the lake. "I've worked there for the last six years."

"Oh really? That's cool! I started at the warehouse just after high school and was promoted to head security guard back last year. It's fun...but I want to do something more," the redhead replied as he looked out over the lake.

Head nodding in understanding, the doctor led the taller man along the shore until they came to large evergreen with a large flat rock that created a natural bench. Waiting until the younger man had taken a seat, he nudged Kyuubi's legs apart with his knee before turning and taking a seat between the muscular thighs and leaning back against Kyuubi's chest.

"I'm not crossing any boundaries am I?" he asked after only just then realizing he may be acting too forward.

"No," Kyuubi mumbled into dark hair. "This is just perfect." The redhead tightened his hold around the other man.

Relaxing into the warmer body, Itachi let out a soft moan. He hadn't been so at ease with another person in years. "Anything you'd like to ask me? I've been prying. Ask me anything."

"It's not prying," the redhead chuckled. "I guess...I should ask how many relationships you've had."

"Hmmm... that's a tough one to answer," Itachi admitted. He hoped Kyuubi didn't think any less of him after hearing his history. "I've had one with the daughter of an important client to my family that could be considered long term. My father arranged it and I was a somewhat unwilling participant, but my father was paying for medical school so I deemed it to be a suitable course of action at the time. I was only seventeen. Other than that, I've had three one night stands- two male, one female. Work at the hospital has never left me with time for much else."

"Ah," Kyuubi muttered. "I guess that makes sense since you're more than likely on call twenty-four seven."

"Not exactly," the doctor confessed. "In the past few years I've had three days off a week on average."

"Oh..." Kyuubi said dumbly.

"Okay, my turn... same question I guess." He was a little curious as well.

"Well...my first relationship was with a girl, but she moved away after a few months. And my other relationship was with Kabuto...the psychiatrist. He fucked me up real good...so much that it's been hard for me to find another lover," Kyuubi stated sadly, squeezing Itachi's chest.

Itachi froze in Kyuubi's arms. "Kabuto... Kabuto Yakushi. The head psychiatrist at Konoha General..."

"Umm yeah...we dated for years..." Kyuubi said, not liking where this was going.

"Hmmm... I'll make sure you never run into him if you visit me at work." The pieces were falling into place. For years he and Kabuto had been at odds. The man was sick and twisted. He hated the thought of Kyuubi with such a despicable man.

"Oh...okay. If he's a friend of yours...I don't expect you to end it..." The redhead said as he nuzzled the side of Itachi's head.

Tilting his head, Itachi caught Kyuubi in a tender kiss. "Yakushi is anything but a friend. The last four years have been devoted to uncovering the evidence to have him fired."

"Are you a detective like Matlock?" Kyuubi asked snickering.

"Hn." The doctor frowned.

"Did I say something wrong? Fuck!" Kyuubi hissed, pulling away slightly.

"No, it has nothing to do with you. Calm down," Itachi said softly, soothing the other. He'd have to be careful with how he responded and reacted if Kyuubi was that skittish.

Kyuubi took a deep breath and calmed himself down. "I'm sorry I overreact. It's something I haven't gotten over and has ruined a lot of potential relationships."

"It's understandable, but why don't you ask me something else." Itachi patted Kyuubi's hand that was resting on his abdomen.

"What's your favorite movie?" Kyuubi drawled lazily.

"The Princess Bride. You?"

"Mine would have to be District 9," Kyuubi answered before nipping at Itachi's neck.

Itachi moaned softly, tilting his head back and exposing the pale throat to the man holding him. "How about your favourite position," he breathed, eyes falling closed.

"I love to ride and be ridden, you?" Kyuubi muttered as he undid the suit jacket, pulled the dress shirt out of his pants, and slipped a hand under the Uchiha's shirt as his fingers danced over the skin.

A pale hand reached up to loosen the black tie around his throat. Itachi found he was content to sit back and allow Kyuubi free reign over his body. "I... I wouldn't really know..." he gasped. "I've only ever been with a man twice."

"Mmmm, then we'll have to find out." A tanned hand moved up the smooth skin and brushed over a pert nipple as Kyuubi nibbled on the arched neck.

Panting lightly, Itachi let his hands fall to Kyuubi's thighs rubbing up and down the firm muscle as his back arched off Kyuubi's body. "Please..."

His confidence building, the redhead moved his free hand down to cup the slight bulge in Itachi's pants, "please what, lover?"

A sharp gasp escaped the parted lips. The passion Itachi had felt on New Years was back, the raw need pulsing through his veins. It burned like a wild fire. For the first time in his life, the proud Uchiha was rendered speechless, his mind slowly turning to mush as Kyuubi teased him.

Kyuubi lightly ran his one hand over the growing erection while his other toyed with the pert nipples, relishing in the moans that were escaping Itachi's lips. His own erection was awakening and he couldn't help the fire that burned within him. "I want you so bad right now..."

Itachi was in heaven. He'd never been touched like this. There was such tenderness in the way Kyuubi's hands moved over his body but it also spoke volumes about the younger man's desire for him. His mouth opened and closed soundlessly, his mind and mouth unable to work together to form words as he panted and moaned. The warm breath ghosting over his ear sent shivers down his spine, Kyuubi's words only stoking his arousal.

Kyuubi quickly undid the zipper and button to Itachi's trousers and slipped his hand underneath, taking the velvety, heavy erection in his hand. He pumped it as Itachi arched up, his head hitting the redhead's shoulder.

"Kyuu..." The name was barely more than a breathy whisper.

"Do you want to come?" Kyuubi purred as he slowed his hand down and brought his thumb over the tip, slightly teasing the slit.

Itachi whined in the back of his throat, his head nodding fervently as he pressed his face into the tan throat. His body was practically humming with the need to find release. On pure instinct, he licked the salty skin before nipping at Kyuubi's neck and sucking on his pulse point, unconsciously determined to leave his mark.

Kyuubi moaned, his stroking faltering for a moment. But he regained himself and began to pump the erection in his hand heavily. The redhead bucked up into the other man, trying to find somewhere to rub his erection. "'Tachi...you have to move..."

Kyuubi's words barely penetrated the foggy mind of the Uchiha who was lost in the sweet tortures of the warm hands pleasuring his body. Slowly he lifted his legs to lay over Kyuubi's thighs, his hands coming down to rest flat against the surface of the rock. Using his strength, he pushed himself up until his rear was grinding directly into the hard bulge of Kyuubi's cock. His mouth continued its assault on the caramel skin of the younger man's neck, teeth lightly grazing the skin as he moaned and whimpered.

The redhead ground his hips up into the pert ass, loving how the swells felt around his erection. "Fuck 'Tachi..." he whispered with a heavy breath into the others ear.

Arms trembling, Itachi's mouth moved up. He nibbled along the stubbled jawline, teeth gently tugging at Kyuubi's earlobe before his tongue traced over the shell. His breathing became ragged as he struggled to keep his hips moving. "I... I need to cum... please, Kyuu..."

"Do you now?" Kyuubi said as he slipped a hand down to cup Itachi's balls, gently massaging them.

The dark inky eyes that had previously been closed flew open in shock, Itachi choking on a loud needy moan. Nobody had ever touched him there, so he'd never learned how sensitive he was or how responsive he was to this type of stimulation.

"Mmmm...I see you like that," Kyuubi muttered as he pinched a nipple the same time as massaging the sensitive balls.

Itachi's mouth fell open in a silent cry as a finger slipped down between his ass cheeks to tease the puckered entrance. He'd never been taken, but he found himself wanting it so desperately. His hips bucked, his cock seeking the delicious friction it was being denied.

Kyuubi continued to tease Itachi's entrance, adoring the moans the man let slip past his lips. Tired of the position, Kyuubi hauled the smaller man up and soon they were both on the ground well out of view with Itachi hovering over him, looking down at Kyuubi with hooded dark eyes.

Dizzy from the sudden movement, Itachi found himself straddling Kyuubi's thighs, chest heaving as he stared down at the young security guard sprawled beneath him. Clumsily, he hurried to release the straining cock from the confines of Kyuubi's jeans, but his hands didn't seem to want to co-operate with him as he fumbled.

"Slow down...take your time," Kyuubi rumbled as he felt the hands brush against his erection.

Sucking in a few deep breaths to clear his mind, Itachi followed Kyuubi's instructions, his fingers deftly moving over the button and tugging down the zipper. The erection was heavy in his hand, a tiny bead of precum dribbling down the length as he gave a few experimental pumps. Leaning in, he brought his own cock into contact with Kyuubi's, their heated flesh rubbing erotically against each other.

Kyuubi arched his hips at the touch, his hands quickly moving to Itachi's ass and kneading the muscles, pulling the smaller man closer to him. He moaned as the other moved faster against his erection, losing all sense of where he was. There was only him and Itachi in this moment, his blue eyes pinned on intense dark ones.

Leaning down, Itachi attacked the tan column of flesh, his marks already littering the smooth skin. His teeth nipped lightly, Kyuubi's moans of appreciation sending a shudder though his body. "Gods, I want you so badly. More than I've wanted anyone or anything," he moaned, his hips never stilling. His tongue ran up the salty skin littered with his love bites.

"Fuck," Kyuubi moaned as Itachi bit into his neck. He grabbed the other's ass cheeks and brought him against his erection, trying to speed up the pace between them.

"Kyuu... I'm... I'm gonna..." The pleasure tightly coiled low in his gut finally snapped. Itachi barely had the presence of mind to push Kyuubi's shirt up to expose the taut six pack as his seed sprayed over the toned abdomen.

The warm spray hit his abdomen and the redhead came with a loud roar, pressing as much of his body as he could up into Itachi's. Kyuubi fell back to the ground, panting. His orgasm was something that he had never felt before. It had never been like this before where he had felt so amazing. A lazy grin spread itself over his lips.

Panting heavily, the euphoric high of his orgasm slowly fading, Itachi rested the weight of his body on his elbows so as not to crush the man grinning up at him. Hair falling out of his ponytail, he rolled to the side and sprawled on the grass beside them. His suit front was splattered with cum from Kyuubi pressing their bodies together. "I'm going to have to send this out for dry cleaning," he chuckled.

"Hmmm..." Kyuubi murmured, rolling over and resting his head in the juncture between Itachi's shoulder and chest. "I'll pay for it if you want me to." He said, playing with the lapel of the suit.

Tucking his softening penis back inside his pants, Itachi lightly nudged Kyuubi off and sat up. The stained jacket was shed and laid out beside them. "That's not necessary. I was just thinking of how to explain the stains."

"Ahh," Kyuubi answered as he tucked his own penis back into his pants. "What do you want to do now?"

"How about we just star gaze," the doctor suggested, lying back in the grass again. "I would love to learn more about you as well."

"Mmmm, you wanna go home and get cleaned up? And maybe grab some blankets?" Kyuubi suggested as he lay down next to Itachi.

Snagging one of Kyuubi's hands in his own, Itachi sighed contently. "No, I think we'll be okay with body heat. As you commented earlier, it is rather nice weather."

"M'kay," the redhead muttered as he sidled up next to Itachi, their hands intertwined. "What did you want to know?"

"Hmmm... how about your birthday. It's coming up soon, is it not?"

"It's actually February twenty-ninth. I was born during a leap year."

Itachi snorted. "So you're really only turning six then," he teased, his thumb rubbing circles over the back of Kyuubi's hand.

"You know...that was funny back in grade school." Kyuubi smirked as he answered the other man. "But I don't mind hearing it from you."

"Hn. I'm glad."

"How old are you?"

Itachi was quiet for a moment. "I'm twenty seven," he finally answered. He could almost hear the gears turning in Kyuubi's mind.

"So you were what? Twenty one when you started working at the hospital?" Kyuubi asked, drawing circles on Itachi's chest.

"Yes, fresh from med school and starting my residency," Itachi confirmed. He vaguely wondered if Kyuubi realized the significance behind his age and position. "My training ended well over three years ago, but I'm debating doing a fellowship in pediatrics."

"What's a fellowship?" Kyuubi asked confused. "I'm sorry if I don't understand things..."

"It's fine. I'd be rather surprised if you knew the in's and out's of becoming a doctor," the Uchiha said loosening his tie with his free hand. "A fellowship would be an additional one to three years of training to specialize in a particular field such as pediatrics."

"Oh! What did you do with the residency? Or am I asking that right?" Kyuubi prayed to God that he didn't sound stupid as he nervously fiddled with Itachi's shirt.

Itachi chuckled, a warmth bubbling up inside him. Kyuubi seemed genuinely interested in what he did. "You seem rather curious. Did you want me to go over the steps for you?"

"If you don't mind, but can ya dumb it down for me?" The redhead asked as he moved his body so that his arms were propped on Itachi's chest. He rested his head on his arms and looked at the Itachi with curious blue eyes, red hair spilling everywhere.

"Well..." Itachi had to think for a moment what schooling was required for his occupation. He gazed absentmindedly up at the smattering of stars across the heavens while his hand carded through the fiery red hair. "Everyone starts out by completing an undergraduate program, usually a Bachelor of Art or Science, which would be a four year program. Then one would need to be accepted and earn their doctor of medicine degree which is another four years. After those two undergraduate programs are completed, they would need to enter a residency program at a hospital that could be anywhere from three to seven years of professional training depending on their specialty." He hoped that was simple enough to follow.

"So you're basically spending more than a decade to become a doctor," Kyuubi muttered as he leaned into the hand that had moved to his face.

Itachi hummed in agreement, his thumb gently caressing a tan cheek. "I suppose that's true in most cases."

"So wait...how old were you when you started? Cause if I'm doing my math correctly, you should be thirty-two!"

The only sound for a long while was the hushed rustling of the wind through the swaying trees. Itachi had been hoping Kyuubi wouldn't have noticed the time gap. Most people didn't, but once someone uncovered the truth, without fail, that person treated him differently. It was also the main reason those who met him believed him to be much older.

"I graduated high school when I was fifteen," the apprehensive Uchiha finally said. "And now you see why I had very little time for relationships."

"Why the hell would you want to be with someone as dumb as me?" Kyuubi sputtered out the first thing that had come to mind. Here he was with a genius and he couldn't accept the fact that a man of that caliber wanted to be with him. He was nothing compared to the other man.

Without a word, the doctor sat up abruptly. He pulled Kyuubi up, their eyes meeting for only a moment before Itachi caught Kyuubi in a passionate and hungry kiss. The inky black eyes fluttered shut and the world fell away. It was as if it were only the two of them, and that was all that mattered.

When they finally parted, Itachi was panting lightly, his pale cheeks tinted with a light pink flush. "That's why."

Kyuubi melted into the smaller man, his hands clutching at Itachi's shirt. He placed his head under the other's chin and nuzzled the pale throat in front of him.

"I guess I should doubt you more often if it'll get me a reaction like that," he teased as he nipped the throat under his lips.

A low chuckle rumbled through Itachi's chest. The slender arms wrapped around the broader body of the Uzumaki and hugged him tightly. "Did you want to stay out here, or should we head back?"

"Mmmm, I hate making decisions like that." Kyuubi said as he tried to burrow deeper into Itachi's chest.

Losing his already precarious balance, Itachi fell back, Kyuubi safely cradled in his arms as his own body absorbed the impact. His breath was forced from his lungs. "Well, I suppose we can stay here longer," he choked, struggling to catch his breath.

"Sounds perfect to me," Kyuubi answered as he slid a hand under Itachi's shirt and began to draw lazy circles on the warm skin.

"Alright then... Do you know anything about astronomy?" Itachi inquired while fighting the urge to giggle at the tickling sensation on his lower belly. Only two people knew he was ticklish and where, and he wasn't about to alert Kyuubi. At least not quite yet.

"I can pick out Orion and the Dippers, but that's about it," the redhead answered as he rubbed his head into Itachi's chest. He honestly hoped that the other didn't mind him being so affectionate. It was a part of who he was.

"Well, since we're looking north right now, you can see the little dipper there," Itachi said, pointing to the cluster of bright stars that Kyuubi was already familiar with. "And the north star at the tip of the handle, but if you look just below it, there's the long winding line of stars that create the constellation of Draco." His finger followed the long sweeping line that made the dragon. "Of course the big dipper is there," he said, pointing out the well known constellation. "But there's more to it as a whole of Ursa Major. The back end that points out like a triangle, and the back leg, and the front legs, and finally the head." Each part of the complex constellation was pointed out with a long slender finger tracing over the invisible lines in the sky.

Kyuubi watched the slender finger with rapt attention, taking in everything that Itachi was saying. The man would have made a wonderful teacher with how easily he was teaching the redhead things. Soon enough the smooth baritone of Itachi's voice was lulling him to sleep. Unable to keep his eyes open, Kyuubi fell asleep with a peaceful smile on his face.

Startled out of his train of thought by the hand drawing lazily on his stomach falling limp, Itachi looked down to find Kyuubi fast asleep on his chest. A manicured eyebrow rose at the cute, but surprising sight. He hadn't thought he was that boring.

Sighing, the doctor made the decision to permit Kyuubi to use him as a pillow and nap for a bit. But what worried him was that it was only nine in the evening. According to Naruto, it was strange for Kyuubi to be sleeping so long, especially after working a night shift.

Tearing his attention away from the peaceful face, he continued to watch the skies. With little to do to occupy himself, he located Mars and Uranus on the horizon, and Jupiter not too far off from the Moon that hung brightly in the sky. Eventually ten rolled around, and he determined it would be best to wake the sleeping beauty, but first he made a wish that he could make a relationship with Kyuubi work when he spotted a shooting star.

Blue eyes were unfocused as they opened, someone was shaking him and he couldn't exactly remember where he was. When he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked up into the most breathtakingly beautiful face he'd ever seen, everything came back.

"I thought it was a dream," Kyuubi muttered as he flopped his head back to the chest.

"Thought what was a dream?"

"Today..." Kyuubi whispered, not meeting the dark eyes.

"Oh..." Itachi said lamely.

"Are you disappointed in me?" Kyuubi asked worriedly, biting his lower lip as he pulled away from the warm body.

Itachi followed the warmth, refusing to allow Kyuubi to roll away from him. It may have been nice weather, but it was still the middle of winter. "Why would I be disappointed in you?" he asked, cuddling into Kyuubi's side. One attribute he had taken notice of was that the Uzumaki was an extremely affectionate individual, and if he was dealing with an abuse case, it was better for him to be very physical with his affection.

"It was your tone, you didn't sound enthused..." The redhead trailed off, diverting his eyes.

Instead of answering, the Uchiha swept Kyuubi up in a tender kiss, crushing their bodies together. A hand wandered down to cup the firm backside and he moaned softly into the pliable lips while kneading the muscles. "I'll work on my tone," he promised when he resurfaced. "You may or may not have noticed, but it's an Uchiha trait."

"I'm sorry...I don't want you to think I'm high maintenance." Kyuubi said, resting his forehead against Itachi's and closing his eyes, trying to not give in to his desire.

In a failed attempt to hide the quiet snicker, Itachi buried his face in the broad chest of the younger man. "High maintenance? You have met my brother, right?"

"Fuck, you're right!" Kyuubi murmured into the dark locks. "He's prissier than a Siamese cat."

Unable to hold back the laughter that was bubbling up, Itachi rolled onto his back, threw his head back, and burst into laughter. Just the thought of comparing his baby brother to a Siamese was hilarious.

"What's so funny?" The redhead asked, wrinkling his nose.

With great gasping breaths, Itachi managed to calm himself enough to answer. "Just picturing Sasuke with little pointed ears and a tail."

"You know that Naruto has been trying that for years right?"

"How much you wanna bet I could have him in them in less than five minutes." There was a strange gleam in the dark onyx eyes.

Kyuubi arched a red eyebrow. "You know that Naruto would owe you forever don't ya?"

The night air was getting chillier and without his jacket, Itachi was beginning to shiver. Sitting up, he pulled out his phone to discover it was after ten thirty. The older man shrugged and smirked over his shoulder at the redhead sprawled on the grass. "He already owes several, this would just be the icing on the cake."

"Really? What for?" Kyuubi asked with curiosity.

Climbing to his feet, Itachi offered the younger man a hand, pulling Kyuubi to his feet. "Well, there was the whole threesome episode, Sasuke's twentieth birthday present, and the sex toys when they were underage, to name a few."

"Threesome episode?" Kyuubi asked as he steadied himself. "And sex toys? Sasuke's birthday present? Please elaborate!"

Bending down to pick up his soiled jacket, Itachi chuckled in amusement at Kyuubi's avid curiosity. "Well, if you remember, two years ago they went to Paris for two weeks during summer vacation," he explained linking his arms with the younger man and casually strolling in the direction of the truck. "It was over Sasuke's twentieth birthday, but you know as well as I do that they're poor students. So, Naruto sold me his soul, so to speak, and asked me to front the money as a surprise for Sasuke."

"He sold you his soul? What has he done for repayment?"

"He pays me a hundred dollars a month, so as of now, he's paid off their flights there. The interesting part was when Sasuke found out where he got the money."

"I bet he didn't like that," Kyuubi commented as he stuck his hands in his pockets, Itachi looping an arm through his as they walked through the park. Their heads close together.

A small smile crept onto the normally stoic features of the Uchiha as he recalled his younger brother's reaction. "Actually... it was quite the opposite. Something about risking life and limb to do something so sweet."

"Really? Sometimes I wonder about our brothers. Now tell me about the threesome!" Kyuubi demanded glancing down into glittering dark eyes.

The small smile turned into a naughty smirk. "Oh, you mean the time our brothers sat me down, fed me my favourite meal, and then proceeded to ask me to join them in bed?"

"Really?" The redhead asked, stopping dead in his tracks. He wasn't quite sure how to process this information. He had nothing against incest he wasn't one to judge. He had trouble processing the information and memories tried to surface but he knocked them back. He didn't want to come off as needy.

Brow furrowed, the raven haired man stopped, his arm still looped through Kyuubi's. He looked up into the expressive blue eyes. There was an emotion present in them that he couldn't place, and it worried him. He prayed to a higher power that he hadn't just chased off what could potentially be the best thing in his life. Incest was rather taboo, especially for brothers, not to mention illegal.

"Nothing ever came of it," Itachi quickly explained. Hesitantly, he reached with his free hand and placed it comfortingly on Kyuubi's shoulder and squeezed. "I simply informed them that I would need to think about it. When they didn't hear from me for a few days, Naruto showed up on my doorstep. Evidently Sasuke was concerned. The two of us sat down and talked, and your brother, I must say, is quite persuasive when he wants to be and I agreed, though I was hesitant." Slipping his arm free, Itachi wrapped his arms around Kyuubi's waist, eyes still locked on the crystalline gaze. "I love my brother very much, and I'll be the first to admit he's extremely attractive, but I've never seen him in that way. In the end, it didn't matter. The whole adventure, much to my relief, was called off when Sasuke decided he didn't want to share. But to this day, Naruto still owes me."

A crooked grin spread across Kyuubi's lips, it was almost self deprecating. "Sasuke never did like to share. I remember when he first met Sai."

Relieved, Itachi let his head drop to Kyuubi's chest. "Ah, the clone. In Sasuke's defense, your brother is an idiot."

"Sai's a good friend who doesn't know boundaries. But when Naruto wanted to make a point, he came in handy." Kyuubi snickered.

Pulling back, Itachi wrapped an arm around Kyuubi's waist, and slowly began towing him out of the woods. "Sai is also the reason for their near break up a year ago," he reminded the younger man. "From what I've seen, the little punk knows exactly what he's doing, and this resulted in Sasuke staying at my house for three weeks because of him. As I said, your brother is an idiot."

The trees around them were beginning to thin and Itachi could see the brightness of the parking lot floodlights penetrating the thick branches of the evergreens.

Kyuubi sighed. "Sai actually doesn't. He has autism and doesn't understand social situations. Naruto is trying to help him improve on it but he doesn't want anyone to know. He sees it as a weakness."

"I hate to be the one to tell you, but Sai isn't being quite honest with you. Working in pediatrics, I've dealt with a number of autistic children. From observing Sai, I picked up on the signs, but I also noticed that after a few mistakes, he learns to correct himself. In the case of Naruto, he's learned by now that he's doing wrong and hurting Sasuke, but he refuses to correct himself."

"Sai has been a close friend of Naruto's for basically his whole life. He'll be heartbroken to hear of this," Kyuubi said sadly.

The arm around Kyuubi's waist tightened in a brief sideways hug. "I'm sorry."

The redhead buried his face into Itachi's neck, arms wrapping around the thin waist. "Do I have to tell Naruto?"

"Well, no..." Itachi said slowly, halting them in the middle of the path as Kyuubi threw himself on him. "But Sasuke knows which is why he's always so upset by it."

"It would devastate Naruto to learn of this, but I can't help but feel that he needs to know. I don't know how to tell him." Kyuubi said, nuzzling the neck before him.

With a sympathetic nod, Itachi hugged the younger man close to his body with one arm, his semen stained jacket squashed between them. When he pulled away, the older of the two once again began to guide Kyuubi towards the truck. In minutes, they stepped out of the treeline and onto the brightly lit concrete of the parking lot and weaved through the surprisingly high volume of vehicles still parked.

Kyuubi unlocked his truck and quickly slid in, opening the passenger door for Itachi to enter the vehicle as well. As the Uchiha pulled his seatbelt on and he started the truck, Kyuubi opened his mouth and asked, "your place or mine?"

Whatever Itachi had been expecting, that wasn't it. "You... oh... I..." he trailed off and collected his thoughts. The question had been completely unexpected, but not unwelcome. "Well, I should pick up my car first, but mine I suppose."

"We can leave my car at Naruto's for the night. I don't have to be in to work for a few days." Kyuubi said as he pulled out of the parking lot and headed to their brother's house.

The drive was peaceful and quiet, the soft sounds of jazz in the background as Itachi dozed lightly with his head resting against the passenger window. At some point, Kyuubi had reached over to take his hand, and they now lay on the armrest between the seats. The atmosphere was stress-free and the silence comfortable. Itachi hadn't felt this at ease in a long while. With a hectic schedule and a demanding job, he rarely found himself in social situations, and when he did, he felt out of place. He had a wonderful bedside manner with the children he worked with and anyone that knew him would be shocked until they witnessed him speaking to the parents.

When the truck pulled into the driveway, Itachi noticed the house was still lit up. "Sasuke must be waiting up for us. We should check in with them before leaving."

"Yeah, you're right." Kyuubi muttered as he turned the truck off and slipped out of the vehicle. He waited for Itachi at the front of the car and smiled at the Uchiha when he joined him.

Tilting his head towards the house, Itachi started for the front door, the sound of Kyuubi's heavy footsteps falling behind him. He didn't even bother knocking, just walking in the front door as if he lived there and closed the door loudly behind them. The house was strangely quiet, too quiet considering it was the home of one Naruto Uzumaki.

"Hello?" Itachi called. His eyes went wide when Naruto came skidding into the hallway, his bright blue eyes wide with panic.

"It's Sasuke! I don't know what happened! One minute he was fine and then he just collapsed!" the blond said, unaware of his state of undress. He grabbed Itachi's hand as he dragged the older man through his house to his bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, hope you enjoyed. Next part coming soon! Let us know what you think.<strong>

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's been awhile, I do apologize... its been busy, but finals are upon me, and I'll be updating everything real soon, I swear.**

* * *

><p><strong>New Years Kisses, Two Near Misses<strong>

Part III

Upon entering the bedroom, Itachi spotted his brother lying on the master bedroom floor. He didn't question how he'd ended up there, just tore away from the youngest Uzumaki and dropped to his knees beside the prone form.

"Naruto, here are my keys," he said, digging them out of his pocket. "Get my bag out of my car _now_." He tossed the keys over his shoulder without even looking, his eyes never leaving the unconscious form of his baby brother.

"Sasuke, can you hear me? It's Itachi." Hand on the pale forehead, fingers beneath the chin, Itachi tilted his brother's head back to open his airways and insure Sasuke could breath. The doctor leaned in, his head turning to the side to look down at his brother's body, his ear hovering over the parted lips. A hand rested on the bare chest. He released a sigh of relief when he felt the warm puffs of air against his cheek and watched and felt the gentle rise and fall of Sasuke's chest.

Naruto tore out of the house, naked as the day he was born. He quickly undid the lock to Itachi's car and grabbed the bag from the back seat, slamming the door harder than necessary before taking off to his house again.

The only thing running through his mind was that this was his fault. As he entered the room, he nearly ran into his brother. It was almost funny to Kyuubi at how his brother reminded him of their father. But with Sasuke's condition he resisted the smile.

"Here," Naruto panted as he placed the bag beside Itachi.

Snapping open the clasp, the doctor picked through the contents of the bag, finally pulling out a small flashlight. "Naruto, I need to know exactly what you two were doing when he collapsed," he ordered. Prying one of Sasuke's eyes open, he shone the light into it, the pupils shrinking instantly. Another good sign.

Naruto blushed at the question and answered nervously, "we...were having sex...and he just fell over..."

Unperturbed by the answer, Itachi continued his examination of Sasuke's body. "Were you in the middle of the act? What was the strain on his body? I need to know the exact details, Naruto."

"Damnit!" Naruto yelled. "He was riding me, we were close...and he just slumped over...I couldn't wake him." The blond turned an even darker shade of red if it was possible. He hated telling Itachi about their sex life especially after the threesome incident.

A stethoscope was pulled from the bag, Naruto's tone completely ignored. Itachi's main concern was for Sasuke. His little brother wasn't known for bouts of sudden loss of conscious. "Everyone quiet for a moment."

The cool metal of the stethoscope moved over the pale chest. Itachi's brow furrowed as he concentrated on the sound of Sasuke's shallow breathing and steady heartbeat. The inky eyes of the doctor fluttered open and the instrument was shifted to hang around his neck. "Have you two been fighting lately?"

"No we haven't, no more than usual," Naruto said as he knelt down by Itachi, studying the paler than normal face of his lover. "We had another go about Sai...but it wasn't that intense."

Itachi bit his lip to prevent himself from scolding the younger man. The entire state of affairs surrounding their socially inept friend was volatile. On more than one occasion, Itachi had listened patiently to his younger brother rant on the phone and offered advice and reassurance. Naruto loved Sasuke. There was never any doubt, but sometimes the blond was completely oblivious.

"Did he seem at all anxious earlier? Or did he seem to be suffering from shortness of breath, or heavier laboured breathing than what should be normal during intercourse?" Itachi asked, motioning for Kyuubi to join them.

"Yeah...I asked him about it...but he said he was fine," the blond answered shrugging his shoulders.

Nodding, the doctor closed his bag and stood, holding out a hand for Naruto and pulling the taller man to his feet. "Kyuubi," Itachi said, glancing over his shoulder at the redhead creeping forward. "Will you please carefully lift Sasuke back onto the bed?"

Itachi led Naruto around the bed and to the far side. With a gentle but firm hand on the broad chest, he compelled the young man to take a seat. A pair of orange boxers that couldn't be mistaken for anyone's but Naruto's were swiped from the floor and pressed into a tan hand. Squeezing the tan shoulder comfortingly, he then set about pulling back the blankets on the bed, preparing it for Sasuke's presence before returning to take a seat at the brooding Uzumaki's side.

Kyuubi did as asked, making sure not to jar Sasuke in the process. Once he had the younger Uchiha on the bed, he ruffled the black bangs a little before backing off. He stood along the wall with his arms crossed, not happy at all with the situation.

"Did I do that to him?" Naruto asked in a whisper, shamed that he had more than likely done that to Sasuke.

After a short internal debate, the doctor took a tan hand in his own and patted it lightly hoping to comfort the mournful blond man. Naruto was like a second brother to him, and it pained him just as much to see the little ball of sunshine lose his light.

"It seems that during intercourse, Sasuke suffered a panic attack," the doctor began, his voice soft and soothing. He wasn't placing blame on Naruto for what happened. "He'll be fine, but he'll need rest. When he wakes up, he'll likely be extremely tired. I want you to monitor him closely for the next few days, and make sure he's getting enough fluids and eats regularly. He'll be fine. Now why don't you go take a shower and calm yourself down. I'll stay here and watch him. When he wakes, we'll all talk a little more in detail."

Naruto nodded dumbly and stood from the chair, boxers still clasped in his free hand. He walked by his brother and offered him an apology at having seen him naked. Kyuubi made a joke that it wasn't the first time he'd seen his naked ass and it wouldn't be the last.

When the door shut to the bathroom, Kyuubi took the empty chair next to Itachi and grabbed his hand. "We're going to have to tell Naruto."

A soft resigned sigh filled the quiet, and the sounds of the shower starting up filtered through the door. "Yeah, we have no choice now..." Itachi murmured, his head dropping to rest on Kyuubi's shoulder. Never had he been more grateful for the company. "I think I'll stay here tonight just in case. You're welcome to join me."

"You wouldn't mind sharing the guest room?" Kyuubi asked shyly, his blue eyes searching Itachi for any kind of rejection.

"Not at all," Itachi hummed. The dark eyes fluttered shut with a soft groan. "The company would be much appreciated."

"I'm glad," Kyuubi rumbled sleepily.

Hearing a quiet moan and the rustle of sheets, Itachi gave Kyuubi a quick hug, and stood. He hurried around to the other side of the bed, and took a seat at Sasuke's side just in time to see the inky black eyes flicker open and stare blearily around the dimly light room.

"Hey otouto," the elder Uchiha whispered. A slender hand reached out to brush the raven bangs out of his brother's face. "Welcome back. How do you feel?"

Eyes blinking in confusion, Sasuke stared up at his older brother while trying to sort through his scrambled thoughts. "Tired," he finally said.

"You gave Naruto quite the scare," Itachi scolded lightly, taking Sasuke's hand and squeezing gently. "It seems you suffered a panic attack during intercourse with Naruto. Now, considering the circumstances, it's difficult to pinpoint the symptoms such as accelerated heart rate, sweating, or trembling, but I'm going to ask you a few questions, and I want you to be perfectly honest."

A light pink tint was visible on the pale cheeks of the younger Uchiha in the low light of the bedroom. Sasuke nodded resolutely, squeezing the larger hand back. It was always strange to see his caring, affectionate older brother go into doctor mode.

"Naruto tells me that you and he fought about Sai. Is that correct?" Itachi asked, and Sasuke nodded, his eyes downcast.

He couldn't help but think his baby brother was rather adorable at the moment with the light flush to his pale cheeks. It was evident that Sai was a touchy subject. "Are you currently in any discomfort?"

Sasuke shook his head, but stopped when the slight motion made the room spin. "Mostly I'm just tired," he admitted. His eyes flickered briefly over to Kyuubi pretending not to be listening in on their private conversation. "But I have a bit of a headache."

"Okay, we'll get you some water and pain medication in a minute," the doctor said patting the back of his patient's hand. "Now do you remember having intercourse with Naruto before losing consciousness?"

The already slightly pink cheeks of the youngest Uchiha coloured with a darker blush and Sasuke nodded. He was unable to meet his brother's eyes. Itachi always managed to phrase things in the most embarrassing way possible, and as an Uchiha, Sasuke could proudly say he was never embarrassed unless it came to his brother, and on occasion, his lover.

Aware of his brother's discomfort, Itachi ignored the impulse to tease his younger sibling, and kept his tone even and professional. "Now before losing consciousness, do you remember feeling any nausea, chest pains, or as if you were choking?"

The small raven lying in the bed finally looked up, the pale cheeks still stained with a light pink tint. "Choking, yes," he confirmed, and his free hand came up to gesture at his chest as he spoke. "I felt as if I couldn't breathe, as if I was being smothered. Also, maybe a little nausea, but nothing really noticeable."

It was at this point that neither Uchiha heard the telltale click of the bathroom door opening, or the flick of the light being turned off in the other room.

Itachi was running the information he had gathered through his mind, filing some away, comparing other tidbits, and checking the facts against a mental checklist. "What about sudden fear, loss of grip with reality, or detachment?"

The wall suddenly became very interesting to Sasuke. "All of the above," he mumbled. And then something broke. He looked back up at his brother, his eyes showing his insecurity and uncertainty. The slight hand tightened around his brother's. "I felt this inexplicable fear that I was losing Naruto, that he was going to leave me, and then I couldn't breathe. I felt dizzy and I couldn't stop shaking. I kept thinking that this couldn't be happening, that this wasn't me. I was watching this happen to someone else, that it couldn't possibly be me. Nii-san, what if I do lose him? What if Naruto leaves me?"

Sasuke was on the verge of hyperventilation, his imagination running wild with him. He had the mental image of Naruto running away with Sai and leaving him to live a long and happy life while he wasted away, alone and forgotten.

Acting on instinct, Itachi pulled his brother to sit up and crushed him to his chest in a warm hug. "You have nothing to be ashamed of and nothing to fear," he assured in a soothing tone. "Naruto loves you. When you collapsed, you should have seen the fear in his eyes. He was absolutely terrified that he'd hurt you."

Naruto couldn't believe his ears. He was the one who had hurt Sasuke and caused the attack. He hadn't known that Sasuke was so wary of Sai. And he couldn't believe that the Uchiha would think that Naruto would leave him for the other.

He felt as though he were intruding on a private moment between Itachi and Sasuke and retreated back to the bathroom, shutting the door quietly and sliding down to his butt. He brought his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs.

Sai had been a friend since kindergarten. The other child was not very sociable and so he was susceptible to bullies. Naruto had tired of watching the same scene every day during recess, so he got up one day and started to defend Sai.

They had been friends from that day forward. Sai's parents had even taken him to a doctor and he was diagnosed with autism when it was apparent that something was wrong with him when he had entered middle school and still only had one friend.

Of course Sai relied a lot on Naruto for social interactions, so he would stay close and sometimes they would be touching, but it was a form of comfort to Sai when he didn't really know what to do.

Sasuke had always taken it the wrong way and had accused Sai of being in love with the blond but that wasn't the case. There was someone else who had caught the dark haired man's attention and he needed any kind of help and support that Naruto could give him. Sai hadn't even approached the person yet. He knew that people thought that Sai was in love with him, but that was bullshit. Sai was very much straight and the only male that he was even remotely comfortable with was Naruto.

He hugged his knees tighter. He thought he had explained everything thoroughly to Sasuke and it seemed that he had failed. His lover doubted him and that wasn't healthy for their relationship. He was at a loss as to what to do as he wept sitting on the floor.

The sound of the bathroom door closing softly reached Itachi's ears. He glanced over to notice that Naruto wasn't present, and the doctor immediately knew the younger man had heard their conversation. He shared a concerned look with Kyuubi before kissing his brother's forehead and laying him back in the bed.

"I'm going to go speak with Naruto," the doctor explained, stretching out his muscles as he stood. "Kyuubi, if you would be so kind as to find a glass of water and the pain killers in the main hallway bathroom, I would be grateful."

With a final inspection of his brother, Itachi closed the short distance to the bathroom and knocked on the door. "Naruto, I'm coming in," he announced, and without waiting for an answer pushed the door open, shoving the body hindering his movement along with it. He managed to slip through the small crack and closed the door behind him. Knees cracking as he crouched, the doctor looked down at the young man he considered a brother. Seeing the tears running down the tan cheeks, Itachi snatched the tissue box off the counter and handed it to the blond.

The sound of Naruto sniffling was the only sound in the small tiled room until Itachi felt the need to break the silence. "He's fine. It was a panic attack and nothing more. He has a headache and is fatigued as I suspected he would be, but other than that he's healthy."

"I caused it..." Naruto said, wiping his nose. "It was my fault..."

Itachi shook his head as he leaned forward and pulled the half naked body into a hug. "It's not your fault, Naruto," he said kindly. The formal tone he used when working was dropped. "Sasuke worked himself up to the point of being illogical. You are in no way to blame. I promise."

"But if I had told him about Sai and how he's trying to land a girl..." The blond sobbed as he gripped the fabric of Itachi's tighter. "Sai's never been in love with me. I know you guys believe that...but it's not true."

"I know Sai is not in love with you, but the truth is, Sai hates Sasuke. He's been manipulating him for years. From a medical standpoint, his behavior towards you does not match the characteristics of his illness. He has been taking advantage of your lack of knowledge."

"What?" Naruto asked shocked, pulling away from Itachi. "I'll kill that asshole!"

Itachi sighed and climbed back to his feet, his hand held out for Naruto. "We can discuss this further tomorrow, but right now I think Sasuke needs some reassurance that you still love him and you're not going to leave him. He's still coming down from the anxiety."

"Okay," the blond answered, gathering his thoughts and trying to kill the rage directed towards Sai. He went out into the bedroom and shyly approached the bed, stopping short of it, waiting for Sasuke's permission to climb into the bed.

Hearing Naruto's approach, Sasuke looked up from where he had been watching Kyuubi try to balance the pill bottle on his nose. "Hey..."

"Hi..." Naruto said lamely, his arms dangling uselessly by his side.

"Why are you standing there like a moron," Sasuke finally snapped. Tact and empathy were not traits the young Uchiha possessed. He wanted Naruto in bed with him, but his pride wouldn't allow him to ask for forgiveness.

Naruto crawled into the bed and wormed his way under the blankets, but he still kept his distance. He wasn't sure how to deal with this at the moment. All of Sasuke's fears resurfaced in his mind and he buried his face in Sasuke's neck, hugging the other tightly while he apologized over and over.

Sasuke's face was hidden in the soft blond spikes of his boyfriend's hair. "Please don't leave me, Naruto..."

"I'm not Sasuke...I'm so sorry," the blond began to sob at how broken Sasuke sounded. And it was his fault, there was no way around it.

An arm slipped around Kyuubi's waist and the exhausted doctor leaned heavily into his side. "I think they need time to work this out. I've told Naruto."

"M'kay," Kyuubi mumbled sleepily as he wound his own arm around Itachi's waist. Together they left the room, making sure to shut the door quietly.

The arm around his waist steered him towards the guest room, the very same room they had first met in only days ago and shared the most memorable hour of Itachi's life. Once they were safely in the room, the lights still off and the door closed, the doctor collapsed to the bed. He was both mentally and physically tired. "I hurt so much right now," he moaned, stretching his limbs till his joints popped.

"I've been told I give wicked massages," Kyuubi purred as he moved behind Itachi and brought his arms around the other's waist.

"Mmm..." Itachi leaned back into the hard body. "Then please, work your magic."

"Well, first you'll have to remove your shirt and tell me if you would like me to use lotion." Kyuubi said as he nipped an ear playfully.

The black tie around his neck was pulled off and tossed on the chair next to the bed. Soon, his shirt followed. "If you can scrounge up lotion, I wouldn't object," the Uchiha smirked.

Kyuubi nodded as he headed to the night stand and began to dig around for the lotion that he knew Naruto kept there. When he found it, there was a little more than enough to use for the back massage he was to give Itachi.

When the redhead turned around he noticed that the Uchiha was already on the bed without his shirt on. Kyuubi couldn't help but lick his lips at the display of pale skin before him. He quickly climbed the bed and settled on Itachi's back, making sure that he was in a spot that wouldn't hurt his lover.

Itachi stretched out on the mattress, his head resting on his folded arms, and Kyuubi's weight comfortable on his lower body. "I think that if I'm half naked, you should be too."

"Really? I think you just want a show..." Kyuubi purred as he removed his shirt. "Too bad you can't see it."

"Oh, my time will come," Itachi playfully shot back. Kyuubi was so easy to talk to, something he'd never found with another human being other than his brother, and even then it had taken years to build that rapport. "Now where is this magnificent massage I was promised, hmmm?"

"Coming your way right now m'lord," Kyuubi answered with a horrendous English accent as he spread the lotion on his hands and then began to dig into Itachi's shoulders.

A drawn out moan filled the silence of the room as Kyuubi kneaded the tense and knotted muscles of Itachi's shoulders and neck. Kyuubi's warm hands moving deftly over his skin had him rethinking his current masseuse. The muscles relaxed, and Itachi could feel the tension leaving his body. "I think you missed your calling," he groaned.

"Really?" Kyuubi asked surprised. "I know people said my massages were good, but I thought they were saying it to make me feel better about myself."

"Kyuubi." The Uchiha's voice dropped lower, his tone serious. "You need to have more confidence in yourself. You seem to have this idea in your head of who you are, and from what I've observed, you don't see yourself clearly. People probably compliment you every day and you brush them off thinking they are humouring you, but I am telling you now, that is not true. I will never lie to you Kyuubi. Please trust me."

"Well...maybe I can go back to school to be a masseuse. But if they tell me I suck, I'm tying you up and not letting you come for days," the redhead teased as he leaned down and nipped at the slender neck.

"Promises, promises," the elder man murmured, the playful teasing back in his voice. Another moan escaped, and the inky black eyes fluttered closed as the nimble fingers worked their magic.

"I can give you more than promises..." Kyuubi said, his voice filled with sin as his hands slipped down to the swell of Itachi's ass.

The muscles beneath the tan hands flexed as Itachi moaned in appreciation. He hadn't been touched like this in years, and while the logical part of his brain told him he should pull back on the reins, his raging libido had his cock hard and leaking in his black dress pants.

Kyuubi kept working the muscles just above Itachi's butt, loving the moans that were escaping Itachi's lips. When it was apparent that Itachi was keeping tight control over himself, Kyuubi switched to plan B and began to nip along the dark haired man's shoulder blades as he kneaded the muscles.

"Kyuu..." The name was almost a growl, warning the naughty redhead of imminent danger. It was taking all of Itachi's self control not to melt under Kyuubi's attentions. Continually, Kyuubi somehow managed to strip his restraint and pull him out of his shell to engage in activities he would normally never consider.

The redhead smirked against Itachi's skin as his hands wandered from Itachi's ass to wiggle under his chest, teasing the hardening nubs as he nipped the juncture between neck and shoulder. Itachi's breath hitched as he gently pinched a nipple and rolled it between his thumb and forefinger.

"Does this service come with every massage...?" Itachi hissed at the new sensation. His nipples had never been all that sensitive before, but his body seemed so attuned to the pleasure Kyuubi had to offer him. The long thin fingers fisted the navy blue duvet he was laying on, and the older man's back arched, his chest rising only a few inches off the mattress. The hard bulge of Kyuubi's cock against the cleft of his ass made the dark eyes of the Uchiha widen at the revelation.

"Only for you," Kyuubi purred as his hands dipped lower and teased the bit of skin above Itachi's trousers as he rubbed his erection against the pert ass.

Breath coming in short pants, Itachi found himself pushing back against Kyuubi and encouraging his advances. His body hummed with an unfamiliar warmth that spread through his veins like wild fire. Weight supported on his forearms, head bowed and eyes closed, the smaller body squirmed. Kyuubi's fingers awakened every nerve in his body as he mewled beneath Kyuubi like a hungry man starved for affection.

Kyuubi chuckled as his hand dipped under the waist of the pants and teased Itachi's hipbone, his hand never going to the awakening erection. Instead he took his time exploring the body under him and tenderly caressed the skin, memorizing every spot he came into contact with.

"You're playing with me..." the doctored breathed. "Why..." His hips snapped forward in search of stimulation, anything to relieve the building desire in his body only to be left wanting. A startled throaty cry filled the room as blunt nails raked across the sensitive flesh of his lower abdomen and hips, the sharp stimulation making his cock pulse with need in his trousers.

"I've never had the chance to explore another's body like this..." Kyuubi whispered sadly as he stilled his hands, breath shaky. "Am I not pleasing you?"

"Oh god... why are you stopping!" Itachi cried. The slender body trembled, fingers clawing at the covers as the Uchiha sought out the ecstasy that had his mind clouded with arousal.

Kyuubi blinked at the cry, his hand making its way to the other's weeping erection and taking it in his hand, stroking it slowly as the other went to the older man's nipple and pinched it lightly, earning a gasp from the Uchiha. The redhead couldn't help but ground his hips into the other's ass, the moans that were escaping Itachi's lips were sinful and went straight to his libido.

"I want you so bad," Kyuubi whispered with heavy breath into Itachi's ear. "I want you to ride me hard."

* * *

><p>Adult content - find link on profile<p>

* * *

><p>Exhausted, Kyuubi fell back, bringing the smaller body with him. They laid there for some time, each trying to catch their breath and coming down from their high. The redhead threaded his fingers through Itachi's long dark hair, loving the feel of it.<p>

Itachi closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of his lover's fingers running through his hair as he slowly came back down to earth. "That was..."

"Bad? Horrible? Good? Fantastic?" Kyuubi mumbled, not wanting to really know the answer. For him it had been the best experience in his life and he would hate if Itachi had not felt the same.

"Incredible..." Itachi breathed cuddling into the larger body.

"Really?" Surprise laced the tone of Kyuubi's voice.

Completely exhausted and thoroughly sated for the first time in his life, Itachi didn't even hear Kyuubi's shocked reply. The doctor had slipped off into slumber, lulled to sleep by the steady heartbeat beneath his head and Kyuubi's arms wrapped tightly around him.

The redhead knew that the other man was asleep by his breathing. Deciding that he would ask his question later, he found the covers and pulled them over their bodies. He gently pulled his softened cock out of Itachi and hugged the man closer to his body and fell asleep, content for the first time in a long while.

* * *

><p>"Have a good evening Doctor Uchiha," a pretty nursed called from the nurses station. She twirled dirty blond hair around her finger, batting her eyelashes and biting her lip in a failing attempt to look seductive.<p>

Not even a glance was spared at the nurse, Itachi briskly striding past on his way to the front entrance, bag in hand. All he wanted was to go home, eat a small meal, and relax on the couch. It had been three days since his night with Kyuubi, their first date so to speak, though Itachi wasn't someone who would give it up on the first date. His three one night stands were the exception when he had found himself in desperate need of release and a warm body. His mind had wandered all day, but never once did his work suffer. Itachi was a firm believer that his personal life should almost never affect his work. But still, that didn't stop him from being distracted when all he wanted was to feel the redhead's warm body wrapped around him, and hear the deep baritone murmur seductively in his ear.

Not one to be dissuaded, the nurse quickly stepped out from behind the desk putting her body between Itachi's and the exit. "Would you like to go out for drinks sometime after work?" she asked, her eyes hopeful.

Finding his path blocked, Itachi stopped, his eyes narrowing at the bothersome object inhibiting his hasty exit. "No."

The doctor went to slip past her but was stopped by a simple hand on the arm. The dark eyes snapped down to the offending appendage before observing the ballsy nurse with an unreadable expression. The girl must have been new, or just stupid.

"Are you already seeing someone?" she enquired looking coyly up at the raven haired doctor. Her manicured nails traced an invisible pattern on the sleeve of his suit jacket.

"Ye..." Itachi had to stop himself. Truthfully, he wasn't seeing anyone. He didn't even know where he stood with Kyuubi, but he knew he wanted more than just that one night from the younger man. He wanted a future.

Since their night together, Itachi hadn't heard from the other man. The following morning, Itachi's pager had gone off. After hastily scribbling a note explaining his absence and asking Kyuubi to call him later using his cell number listed at the bottom, a number he never gave to anyone outside his family, he had taken off for the hospital in the same clothes he'd worn the day before. Now three days later he was feeling the fool. Kyuubi still hadn't called and Itachi wasn't going to ask his younger brother for answers.

"No," the Uchiha finally said removing the hand from his person. "I don't mix business and pleasure." Without anther world, the doctor exited the hospital, the doors swishing closed after his departure.

The loud beep of his Mercedes disarming echoed through the emptying lot. Setting his black bag on the roof of the beautiful piece of machinery, Itachi unlocked the driver's side door. The bag was tossed in the back seat, and he slipped into the cold leather seat. He slammed the door behind him, his head falling back against the headrest with an aggravated sigh.

"Why won't you get out of my head," he groaned.

* * *

><p>Kyuubi yawned as he tried to keep his eyes open. He had worked the past three days in a row. He was pretty sure he smelled bad, but he couldn't get Itachi out of his head. He had tried to decipher the note, but all he had gotten out of it was that Itachi had gone to work. The redhead had tried to read the number scribbled at the bottom of the note, but it was no use. And from the noises that were being emitting from his brothers room, he didn't want to disturb them.<p>

He caught sight of the Mercedes leaving the hospital garage and Kyuubi tailed the man. He held back another yawn as they weaved through traffic. He wished he hadn't volunteered to work the last three days. Three of the guards had been fired for not doing their job. And the company was going to hire temps, but Kyuubi had stepped up and said he would handle things until they could hire new people.

He was thankful that it had only taken three days. He had been unable to sit in on the interviews since he had taken all the shifts. But that was fine by him, he hated those things anyway. He turned the volume up on his radio, the riffs of thrash metal filling the vehicle helping him to stay awake.

He didn't know how he made it to Itachi's place. All he knew was that he needed to crash soon. When he parked the truck, he stumbled out of it and slammed the door harder than necessary. He was sure he looked drunk if anyone had been around to see his state of unbalance.

The redhead heard the opening of a door and quickly made his way to the large front porch. It was easy to tell that this house had been inspired by the South's plantation houses. The large wrap around porch seemed to go on and on and it even had a swing. He carefully made his way up the steps and rang the doorbell, leaning on the frame. When Itachi opened the door, Kyuubi smiled and then proceeded to pass out, falling forward with his mane of hair flying behind him.

Itachi barely had time to register that Kyuubi, the man he had been fantasizing about for the last seventy two hours, was standing on his front porch. It was a bit of a shock. Other than his brother, Naruto and his best friend, no one had ever been to his house before. It was his sanctuary of sorts.

A spark of surprise and joy flitted through the inky eyes, the first show of life in days, before Kyuubi's knees buckled. On instinct, he caught the man falling through his door stumbling backwards under the weight of the larger body. Completely exhausted from a double shift at the hospital, Itachi's own legs gave out as he tripped over a fold in the hall rug. He fell backwards, his arms tightening protectively around Kyuubi and his head tilting in to avoid an unnecessary concussion. His breath was forced from his lungs as his body absorbed the impact, shielding Kyuubi from harm.

"Kyuu..." Itachi wheezed. He coughed gasping for air. "Kyuubi, can you hear me?"

"I'm tired..." The redhead whispered as he nuzzled the chest under his chin and wrapped his arms around the slender torso.

Hand rubbing circles on Kyuubi's back, Itachi lay on his hallway floor, door wide open, staring up at the ceiling. His heart was battering wildly against his rib cage, partly from the scare of having a full grown man collapse on him, but mostly from the fact that Kyuubi was here. After three days of silence from the younger man, he had started believing all he had been was a bed warmer.

"Kyuu, love," Itachi murmured. His chest still ached from having the wind knocked out of him, and the extra weight wasn't helping. Not that he wanted to let Kyuubi go. "Let's get you to bed, okay? Come on. Think you can stand? It's not far, and you can go back to sleep, I promise."

"Really?" Kyuubi asked after a few minutes had passed. He was quite comfortable where he was, but the promise of a bed seemed divine and he couldn't help but want to sleep on it.

"M'kay." He said as he struggled to stand, leaning against the wall once he had stood.

After a few minutes of panting on the floor, his eyes watching Kyuubi's slumped form, Itachi managed to clamber to his feet and shut the front door, the deadbolt clicking into place. He didn't even question why the other man was at his home, or how he knew where he lived, but kissed a tan cheek. Arm securely around the taller man's waist, he led Kyuubi across the marble floor of the foyer and up the sweeping staircase that dominated the room. It was a bit of a struggle with the heavier body leaning on him for support as they staggered down the hallway, but he managed to guide Kyuubi into his bedroom.

"'tachi, you mad at me?" Kyuubi slurred as the other man helped him onto the bed. He tried to get his limbs to move, but they just weren't cooperating. He turned large sad blue eyes to Itachi. "Help?"

"No, I'm not mad at you," Itachi murmured. "But let's get you to bed before I have to treat you for exhaustion." He tugged off both of Kyuubi's boots, and with a bit of a struggle, stripped Kyuubi down to his boxers. The security guard uniform was folded neatly over the chair in the corner of the room.

Taking a seat on the edge of the bed, the dark eyes of the Uchiha raked over the gorgeous body. A shiver of lust ran through Itachi as he appreciated the toned muscles and tan skin. Snapping out of his inappropriate staring, he took Kyuubi's temperature with the inside of his wrist, but found the skin rather cool. Satisfied, he tucked the younger man in and kissed the furrowed brow.

"You rest, love," he ordered, but his voice was soft. "I'll be back in a bit. I just need to eat dinner then I'll join you, okay?"

Kyuubi snuggled into the covers as he nodded his head, satisfied that Itachi was not mad at him. He could feel the faint press of lips against his forehead, before the sound of feet shuffled out of the room. He took a deep breath and could smell Itachi on the sheets that he had pulled up around his head. Content that he was safe, the redhead drifted off into a restful sleep.

One barely edible tv dinner and a hot shower later, Itachi was crawling into bed beside his unexpected guest. To his great surprise and pleasure the younger man rolled over, the lean arms constricting around him and drawing him against the broad chest. Long past the point of exhaustion, Itachi didn't even have time to reflect on Kyuubi's presence in his home and bed. The dark eyes drifted shut and didn't open again that night.

* * *

><p>The sunlight filtered through the window and hit the tanned face without mercy. Groaning, the redhead rolled over and pulled the warm pillow closer to him. He nuzzled the nice warm skin and started to drift back to sleep when he shot awake, not remembering what had happened the previous night.<p>

"What the hell?" He yelled, shoving his body away from the other person, his posterior meeting the floor in a bruising way.

Startled, Itachi shot up in the bed, his eyes scanning the room for the source of the disturbance. When his gaze finally landed on the tangle of tan limbs on his bedroom floor a thin manicured eyebrow rose in question. "Is this the normal start to your day? Because if it is, we're going to have a problem."

"Ummm...how did I get here?" Kyuubi asked as he untangled himself. "I don't remember a thing from last night..."

"Well, let's see..." the Uchiha said, leaning back and propping himself up on his elbows. His head fell back, tilting to the side, his hair a silky curtain, as he thought back to the night before, the memories a bit foggy. "I seem to remember a knock at my door, and then a body collapsing and knocking me over when I answered. After that I believe you decided to use me as a pillow on the floor until I promised a bed. Then here we are."

Blue eyes blinked as Kyuubi stood. "I came here? Why can't I remember?"

"Exhaustion," the doctor stated. "You were dead on your feet, love. Nearly killed myself dragging your body upstairs, but the spectacular view later more than made up for it."

The redhead gently climbed back into bed. "I'm sorry," he whispered as he placed his hands in his lap and sat there, his red hair creating a curtain around him, hiding his face.

"Why?" the older man asked. The veil of fiery hair was swept back so the doctor could peer up at the downcast face.

"I almost killed you, I'm a lousy lover, and I'm guessing I also stalked you here." Kyuubi said diverting his blue eyes. "I'm not even sure if there is an us."

"Kyuubi, I was being facetious..." Itachi said slowly. "As for us... are you working today?"

"No...I'm off the rest of the week." He said slowly. "But I'm not sure if I want to go back..."

Laying back in the bed, head resting comfortably on his pillow, Itachi extended an arm to Kyuubi, bidding the younger man to come lay with him. Kyuubi's tone was a little worrying. "Tell me what's wrong, love."

The redhead dove for the other man's chest, burying his face into the chest. "I just feel that my life is going nowhere and that you'll realize that I'm not worth it. The other night was my first time topping...I...I'm afraid I'm too inexperienced for a man such as you..."

"Kyuu, please stop with the self depreciation. It's a very unattractive quality in ones partner," Itachi said sternly, taking the initiative and claiming the younger man as his. "You are perfect just the way you are, and I wouldn't leave you for the world. To be entirely honest, that was the first time I have ever allowed myself to submit to another, and I could never regret it."

"I was just so...devastated when you left, until I saw the note. I wanted to track you down, but I couldn't read the number...I didn't want you to think that I had abandoned you...I'm such a mess," the redhead said as he drew circles on the side of Itachi's stomach. "I'm glad you didn't regret it. Kabuto would never let me top..."

The pale arms constricted around the larger body and the dark eyes clenched shut. "I'm not like Kabuto," Itachi whispered. "I never will be... I promise."

"I know you're not like him. I want to know what real lovemaking is Itachi, I want to wash the memory of his touch away," Kyuubi whispered, gripping the body under him tightly. "I want to feel pleasure and not pain at being taken."

Rolling their bodies, Itachi settled himself comfortably between Kyuubi's thighs, his hand cupping the redhead's morning wood. "Then let me show you what it means to be truly loved..." he murmured. He leaned in catching the stunned man in a heated kiss. The hand dipped beneath the boxers and curled around the thick erection stroking the arousal while his own teasingly rubbed against the tight puckered entrance. "All you have to say is no, and I will stop."

"I want you..." Kyuubi said with no hint of hesitation, pressing his ass against the erection.

Lips devouring Kyuubi's, the doctor wasted no time divulging them both of the only barrier. He hissed as their heated skin came into contact for the first time in days. It felt like an eternity since he'd been with the younger man.

Kyuubi arched up into the smaller body, skin to skin contact was so much better. His hands made their way to Itachi's dark hair and he tangled his fingers into the locks. "Please 'Tachi," he begged against the soft lips.

"That's right, love," Itachi moaned. His lips lay soft kisses over the swollen lips and the flushed caramel skin before nibbling down the strong jawline. "Let me hear you..."

Kyuubi let out a low long moan as Itachi's teeth gently nipped his skin. He raised his hips to get more contact with the other man. He rubbed against the other man, precum slicking the way. His hands moved to the pale pert ass, squeezing it and driving the hips forward for that much needed contact.

"Please, 'tachi...I want your mouth...everywhere..." The redhead arched, moaning loudly, as the sinful mouth attached itself to a nipple and lightly bit the erect nub.

Itachi laved Kyuubi with attention, his tongue swirling over one of the pert dusky pink buds. With a few final lewd slurps, he bit down, Kyuubi howling above him and the fingers tightening in his hair. He lapped apologetically at the abused flesh and turned to give the same treatment to its neglected mate.

"Please..." Was the only word that Kyuubi could form. He arched up as his lover paid attention to his nipple while his other hand played with the other. His fingers were brushing over the sensitive nub, twisting it, scraping it. It was the most pleasure the redhead had ever gotten from a lover.

Fingertips still teasing the hard abused nipples, Itachi began moving down over the hard tan body leaving a trail of love bits in his wake. His tongue dipped into the redhead's belly button as he manoeuvred the tan thighs to spread wider. Teeth scrapping along the trail of fiery hair that led to the prize left little doubt in his mind that Kyuubi was a natural redhead. It was his first time seeing the younger man in the light, and he liked what he could see. The weeping erection proudly jutting out from the toned body was completely ignored, the doctor bypassing the hard length begging for attention in favour off suckling the sensitive sac beneath.

The redhead tried to arch but strong slender hands on his hips kept him from doing so. He couldn't speak, the only thing coming from his mouth were intangible words. His hands tightened in the dark locks as his feet dug into the bed. Never had anyone done this for him before and he couldn't believe how wonderful it felt. Itachi's tongue was doing sinful things to his sensitive sac and the redhead opened blue eyes to see that dark head licking his balls lewdly.

"Fuck 'tachi...more...fuck me...use me...anything...please." He was finally able to utter coherent words.

The dark head rose, the inky eyes locking on the blue darkened with lust. "I'm not going to fuck you, I'm not going to use you," Itachi murmured. His breath ghosted over the head of Kyuubi's heated flesh. The cock twitched and Itachi swiped his tongue over the weeping head tasting the beads of precum dribbling down the blood engorged head. "I'm going to love you, thoroughly and completely."

Itachi engulfed the thick cock, his throat constricting around the hard flesh. Wasting no time, he began to bob his head sucking on his prize.

The tanned body shot off the bed as best it could with the pale hands gripping its hips. Kyuubi screamed in pleasure as that wonderful moist heat circled around his aching cock. He tried to dive deeper into it, but the strong hands kept him from doing so.

"Gods, Itachi...please..." The redhead moaned, his head tossing. "Please...baby..."

Amongst the moans and screams of pleasure, neither heard the front door of the house slam shut or the footsteps on the stairs. "Yo, 'tachi! It's your day off, and we're gonna get you la..." The loud boisterous voice died off as the bedroom door swung open. "Holy shit!"

Itachi immediately released the cock with a faint pop as it slid from his mouth and he crawled up Kyuubi's body. The sheets were roughly tugged up to cover their nude bodies. Finally peering over his shoulder at the hulking form of the six foot seven giant in the doorway, the Uchiha fixed the newcomer with a terrifying glare that promised death.

"Kisame, I did not give you a key to invade my privacy," he growled at his best friend.

"Dude, who's the chick?" Kisame asked bluntly, but the man had never had much in the way of tact. Itachi's body was effectively blocked his view, and all he could see were hints of smooth tan flesh and long red hair.

Kyuubi immediately sat up, snarling, "I'm not a fucking chick, dude."

Itachi snorted and pushed Kyuubi back down. "Excuse my friend," he apologized. "He's a bit of an idiot. In fact, he makes Naruto look like a genius."

"Hey!"

"He better not call me a chick again," Kyuubi warned as he settled down into the mattress, hands trailing over Itachi's skin.

Chuckling, Itachi leaned in to peck the irritated scowl on the redhead's lips. "Kisame," he said looking back over his shoulder. "Allow me to introduce my boyfriend, Kyuubi Uzumaki."

Blue eyes blinked in confusion at the sentence. The only word he had heard was boyfriend. Not even paying attention to Kisame, blue eyes turned to look into obsidian. "Really?" The whisper was so low he didn't know if Itachi had heard him or not.

The lips moved, but Itachi heard no sound from the younger man. "Sorry, love. Didn't catch that."

"We're boyfriends?" The redhead asked as a tender hand cupped his cheek, his blue eyes searching for any kind of rejection on Itachi's face.

Itachi peered down at the younger man, fear evident in the redhead's eyes. Perhaps he had spoken too soon and read Kyuubi wrong. "Kisame, could you excuse us for a moment?"

"Huh? Yeah, sure." The sound of retreating footsteps and the door clicking shut echoed through the room.

Sitting back, Itachi observed Kyuubi. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have spoken for you..."

"No, it's fine I swear!" The redhead said distressed. "I want you to claim me," he whispered as tears sprang to his eyes. He should have known that he would mess things up again. He turned his head to the side, not wanting Itachi to see him cry.

"Then why the tears, love?" the doctor murmured. The tall muscular body of the Uzumaki was drawn down to the bed as Itachi lay down on the mattress. "If I claim you... may I be yours?"

Kyuubi buried his face into the strong chest. "I don't want you to take back what you said..."

"I'm not," Itachi quickly cut in. "If you'll have me..." He trailed off, fingers running through the long silky red hair. Remembering they were both still naked, though perhaps not as aroused as only moments ago, the white cotton sheets were tugged up to cover their tangled nude forms.

Kyuubi smiled brightly. "Then you're mine."

The new couple lapsed into silence, the only sound in the spacious room the chirping of the birds in the tree just outside the bedroom window. Heaving a sigh, Itachi pushed Kyuubi to lay on his back feeling more comfortable curling into the larger and warmer body. It was a new pleasure, and one he was fast learning to love and appreciate. He didn't always have to be the strong one.

"How would you like to join me at breakfast?" Itachi finally asked breaking the silence. "I make wicked pancakes according to Naruto."

Kyuubi smiled. "Sure, I'd love to but you still owe me." The redhead winked as he moved from the bed, stretching his body towards the ceiling, back to Itachi.

Making an appreciative noise in the back of his throat, eyes glued to the tan backside, Itachi followed suit. He shuffled over to his dresser while stifling a tired yawn. Usually he enjoyed his days off by spending the morning in bed, sometimes with a book, other times just catching up on sleep, but today Kyuubi had disturbed his routine. But he wasn't all that put out about it.

A sudden thought struck the Uchiha. "You don't have any clothes," he mumbled, his eyes darting to the folded uniform on the teak chair sitting innocently in the corner as he rummaged through his drawers. It wouldn't do to have Kyuubi lounging around in his filthy work clothes. "Think you could fit into these?" A pair of sweats a size or two too big for himself were held up for Kyuubi's viewing pleasure.

The redhead whipped around and frowned, "I only have my uniform, but thanks for the pants."

He quickly took them and pulled them on. Glad that he wasn't going to breakfast nude. He was sure that he didn't want Kisame to see him naked, even if he was proving he was a dude. Kyuubi grinned down at the pants. Thankfully they had fit him around the waist.

"I'm ready whenever you are."

Donning a pair of black and white plaid pajama bottoms, Itachi sorted through the loose accessories sitting on the dresser top and snatched up what he had been searching for. His hair was pulled back in the usual style of a simple low ponytail, his long bangs framing his pale face. A second elastic band and a hair brush were rescued from the chaos atop the surface of the teak furniture, and the doctor finally turned to his boyfriend.

The pants were an inch or two short for the long lean form. Eyes traced the lines of Kyuubi's abs and chest with an appreciative murmur. Snapping himself out of his daydream of licking honey off the tan skin, the Uchiha tugged the younger man to take a seat on the edge of the bed. Taking a seat behind him, he began to brush out the long tangled locks.

"Would you like me to braid it to keep it out of your way?" Itachi would hate to see the beautiful hair pulled or knotted.

"Yes, I normally keep it braided." Kyuubi purred as Itachi gently brushed his hair, closing his eyes in enjoyment. It had been so long since someone else had tended to his hair.

The brush was like a whisper through the long silky mane of hair as he groomed the younger man. He could feel Kyuubi's tension dissipating, the shoulders relaxing, and his breathing slowing. "Would you like French or regular," the Uchiha asked. "And before you say anything, I'd like to say in my defense that I used to braid my mother's hair."

Kyuubi chuckled. "How did you know I was going to ask that? I prefer French please."

"The first time Sasuke saw me braiding our mother's hair, he promptly called me gay, to which I responded for him to look in the mirror," Itachi said by way of explanation, though it didn't cover how he knew Kyuubi would ask him how he knew the difference between the braids. "At the time I had a girlfriend and he had a crush on the little annoying blond boy in his class."

The nimble fingers of the doctor slowly began the tedious activity of braiding. The small strands were gathered and woven together, hair slowly being added as he descended. He snuck small caresses to the bare skin, even daring to lean in and brush his lips against Kyuubi's neck or shoulder to watch the goosebumps prickle on the skin as the lusty shudder ran through the lean muscular body.

"Itachi, you're teasing..." Kyuubi mumbled as he leaned back for more contact.

Itachi leaned in and nibbled the tan column of flesh. The hair was only half braided, the pale hands frozen in place as the older man tried to elicit a more satisfying response. "Can't help myself, love" he breathed, his breath ghosting over the caramel skin. "You're absolutely delectable."

Kyuubi moved his head back so that it was resting on Itachi's shoulder, his neck stretched out for the other to feast upon. The older man laved him with attention and the redhead couldn't stop the blood flow to his dick.

Resting his chin on Kyuubi's shoulder, Itachi glanced down. He could clearly see the outline of a budding erection in the too small sweat pants. "Hmm... as much as I'd love to spend all day in bed with you and explore your body, I believe we have a breakfast to attend to, and a man who would have no qualms about interrupting us again if we keep him waiting." With a final kiss to a tan cheek, the Uchiha went back to braiding the fiery red hair.

Kyuubi pouted. "But 'tachi!" he whined as the talented hands kept working through his long hair. "He can make his own food."

Itachi chuckled as he slipped the hair band off his wrist and deftly tied off the braid. "I have no plans to feed him."

"Then we can play," Kyuubi said as he turned around and tackled Itachi to the bed, both men bouncing as they landed on it.

Grunting as his back hit the mattress, the doctor half-heartedly glared up at his new boyfriend. A soft gasp slipped through his lips as Kyuubi attacked his pale throat. There would be marks to account for later.

"Kyuu... I may not plan to feed him, but that doesn't mean he won't eat me out of house and home," he protested. But even as he spoke, he clung to the larger body.

"I wanna be claimed 'tachi, I want your dick in my ass, spreading me open," Kyuubi purred as he licked the shell of the Uchiha's ear.

"Shit, Kyuu... you can't do that. You can't say that to me..." Itachi moaned, his cock stiffening in his pyjama pants. He could feel his mind slipping back into the submissive personality that had surfaced New Years.

"I wanna ride that cock of yours...please?" Kyuubi begged as he rolled their bodies around so that he was on top and the redhead shifted his hips, his erection grinding into Itachi's. "Please 'tachi," he begged again as his hands came to play with his nipples, throwing his head back as pleasure flooded his veins.

Back arching off the bed, a low wanton moan falling from his lips, Itachi's head fell back against the pillow. The wandering fingers dug into the tan biceps as his hips thrust up. "We can't do this now..."

"Yes...we can," Kyuubi murmured as he once again shifted his hips, rougher this time.

"No, we..."

"Oi, 'tachi!" Kisame's boisterous voice floated upstairs to the bedroom. "Can I open this bottle of wine? And are you saving these olives for anything?"

Itachi flipped their bodies, pinning Kyuubi by the shoulders to the bed. Taking a few deep breaths, he flipped his hair over his shoulder with a toss of his head. "No you may not," he shouted back glaring at the door. "Get the hell out of my kitchen. I'll be down in a minute."

Pouting, the redhead knew that there was no way he was getting claimed with Kisame in the house. Kyuubi tried to roll to his side, but Itachi's hands kept him from doing so. The redhead continued to pout, not liking that they were interrupted.

With a frustrated groan, Itachi let his body fall, his face pressing into the broad toned chest. "I want you so badly," he mumbled, his words muffled by the tan flesh. His arms wound around the warm body. "But now is not the time. When we have the day to ourselves, then I will make love to you like you deserve. I don't want this to be a rush job when you deserve all the care and attention in the world."

"If he does this again, I'm kicking his ass," Kyuubi growled, a plan of revenge already forming in his head.

Itachi nodded tiredly and slowly crawled off Kyuubi to sit on the edge of the bed. "I'm taking away his key."

Kyuubi blinked. "Why?"

Raising an eyebrow, Itachi glanced back at the redhead still sprawled on his bed. "I thought that would be obvious. Now that I have someone to spend my days with, I don't need him invading my privacy."

"Oh," Kyuubi said, finally getting what the Uchiha was saying and shooting off the bed. "Well let's kick his ass out!"

Following at a more sedate pace, Itachi followed Kyuubi's example and stood. Tan hand clasped in his own, he led the younger man out the door towards the kitchen on the lower floor. They entered the bright, naturally lit, spacious kitchen together.

"Let's try this again," Itachi said with a soft smile to Kyuubi nearly giving his best friend a heart attack. "Kisame, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Kyuubi Uzumaki."

**Owari**

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's all folks! I know, I know, we didn't explain Kyuubi's or Itachi's past, but with good reason. Expect a follow up. We plan on writing a series of holiday stories of your new favourite couple with appearances from both Sasuke and Naruto! <strong>

**For full lemon, check my profile for the link!  
><strong>

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

Sequel is now up. It's called, Shut Up and Kiss Me: A Valentine's Story. Go check it out!


End file.
